How it Became
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: One moment Lita was doing high flying moves, the next she got an injury, after recovery Vince wants her to take a break from wrestling. So he lets her manage the shield. Problem is she can't stand Dean's rude comments, Seth's teasing, and Roman's ignorance at all.
1. Deja Vu

**Summary: One moment Lita was doing high flying moves, the next she got an injury, after recovery Vince wants her to take a break from wrestling. So he lets her manage the shied. Problem is she can't stand Dean's rude comments, Seth's teasing, and Roman's ignorance at all.**

* * *

Amy Dumas, mostly known as Lita, had already been in this position before. Having several minor injuries cost her some time away from the ring for a bit, but a major injury like this made her become a manager for now, until Vince was fully convienced she was fully healed. Even if the doctors informed Vince multiple times that she was 100% and was ready to return the ring, he wouldn't listen. He wanted to wait for a bit longer until he allowed her to return to fighting.

Lita scoffed and turned away harshly, ignoring yet another one of Dean's sly comments. "Pig." She mumbled.

Dean looked at her and gave a surprised look. "It speaks." He laughed.

Lita ignored him and walked over to Roman, she pushed his back a little so he would look at her. When he did she spoke. "You have a match tonight. Do you want me to accopany you?" He shook his head and looked away again.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay. If you really want me to come. I will." He ignored her and shrugged.

He would never speak to her. Not a word. Not a noise. Not even a emotion. She tried to get him to show any reaction before. She hugged him behind from and followed him around like a little lost child. But he didn't tense up when she held him. He didn't push her away, or got annoyed with her. He just acted like she wasn't there and continued on with his day.

She eventually gave in and accepted the fact that he won't speak to her. She was fine with that. Between Dean's rude comments, and Seth's constint teasing, Roman was her favorite shield member so far. The plus side in him not talking to her was that she got to talk to him without interupting.

She grinned. "Let me tell you about my day," She sat down and took a seat next to him. "First, I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, I got dress and went down to eat. I had the most amazing breakfast. After that I went cruising around town with Stacy. We went to the cutest boutique ever, and that is where I bought these awesome shoes." She lied on that part. Stacy dragged her along shopping and all she bought was a t- shirt.

"Than-"

"Lita." Seth said.

She looked back and raised a brow. He motioned for the diva to come over, and she did. Seth helped out Roman in a big way. Seth explained that Roman needed to focus on his match tonight and that she shouldn't bore him with her day so far. She glared and folded her arms over her chest. "This doesn't concern you. All I'm trying to do is get him to talk."

"And all I'm trying to do is tell you to bug him another time, cupcake."

She rolled her eyes at his 'pet' name he gave her, as he likes to call it. "You don't have to worry about escorting Reigns. We'll handle that." Lita pouted. That's all she got to do today. She had no segements to do. Just escort him. But Seth was taking that away. "Come on Seth. I don't get anytime in the ring, atleast let me escort him."

Seth shook his head. "No-"

Dean stepped into the conversation and pushed Seth slightly away so he could talk to the redhead. "Now now, Seth. Lita's right. She doesn't get any time in the ring. The least we could do is let her go out there and be next to the ring." Lita grinned.

"But," Lita pouted. "Why should we let you go out there? You serve no purpose to us. You're just a waste of our time. Sure you got us more popular and helped out now and then, but we can do that on our own." Dean said.

Lita nodded. "I can see why you're known as an ass, Dean."

Dean glared and fully pushed Seth away, this was personal now. "I see you still havn't learnt your place in this group yet."

Lita shrugged. "Nope. What you're gonna show me?"

Dean scoffed. "Whore." He mumbled and turned away.

Lita fumed and leaped towards him, but she was held back. She looked up and stared at Roman with widened eyes. He actually did something to her. He must've got annoyed enough to stop her. It wasn't the right reaction she wanted from him, but it was something.

Than he spoked. "Let's go." _Me? _

He let go of her waist and walked towards the door. He turned around and pointed at Lita than left. She turned around and stuck her tongue out to Dean and Seth, who rolled their eyes in response. She ran after him. Her auburn hair waving back and forth. She walked behind him and held her hair in her hand. "I should dye my head red again," she looked at Roman's back. "What do you think?"

She waited for a bit and pretended like he was speaking. "You're right. I looked better with red hair anyways," she grabbed his arm and held him close. "Help me dye my hair after your match, okay."

Roman made his way out, not through the curtain but out through the crowd. Lita sighed and waited by the curtain. Waiting until the shields music dyed down. "And standing at Roman's corner .. LITA!" She heard a bit of screams, but when her music hit and she ran out the crowd roared in approval. She smirked and did the usual, Jeff Hardy's sign and did her dance. She smirked at Roman while she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

She was just so much popular than the Shield. _In your face, Dean! _

She even got more cheers than them combined. They would chant her name during their matches, even when she wasn't out there. She jumped onto the bottom rope and smiled at the crowd. The amount of cheers she got was unbelievable and it made her smile everytime. It's something she would normally brag to the Shield members. That was the reason why they didn't like her. She was to cocky sometimes.

She didn't care and rolled out of the ring and sat on the steps.

When Roman's opponent came down and the bell started she got lost.

The bell gave her goosbumps everytime. She missed that sound. She missed fighting.

_Fucking Maria! It's all your fault that I'm here. Not in the ring fighting. Why did you have to get scared the last minute? Why did you move when I had to do the moonsault on you? I would have been perfectly fine if you didn't got cold feet. I still would have been champion .. Uggh! I want to fight. I want to do high flying moves. Why can't I?_

_Vince._

_Let me fight! Let me help. Anything! I'm 100% okay. Even the doctors said so. But you won't let me do it. Why are you worried! My knee is fine now. It's been 2 weeks since I returned. I love fighting. Let me fight._

Unkowing Lita grabbed the 2nd rope and helped herself up. She stood by the turnbuckle and hoped on. _No turning back now. _She thought. The crowd screamed when Lita crouched on the top turnbuckle. "Roman!" Roman looked her way and gave a surprised look.

She jumped.

_Yay!_

_What?_

_You fool! I had it._

Roman caught her before she could do a Hurricanrana on his opponent. He pushed her near the ropes and demanded her to get out. "But-"

He glared harshly at her and pushed her. She fell between the ropes and landed on her back.

_Idiot!_

She laid there and waited until the match was over. Which didn't last more than five minutes. Roman rolled out of the ring and went to her side. He looked worried. She groaned in fake pain. _Feel bad yet? _

"Are you hurt? Can you walk?" _Did he just talk to me? More than one word! A full question, no! Two questions!_

He placed his hand on her hip while the other went to the back of her neck_Don't hold me like that! _The crowd screamed louder. _Oh .. they like me because they want to see something happen between them with me. _Lita pushed him away and stood up. "I'm fine!" She took a step and limped. _Never mind._

Roman lifted her ontop of his shoulder and carried her. His hands rested on the back of her thigh. She pounded lightly on his back and wiggled her legs a bit. _Wait .. This reminds me of the Hardyz saving me. Talk about Deja Vu._

Roman walked up the ramp and she grow tired of bugging him. He kept on walking until he made his way into their shared locker room. Lita whined. "I wanted to dye my hair!"

She looked over her shoulder and blushed deeply. She felt two pair of eyes on her behind. Dean looked at Lita slyly. "Roman, was Lita being a _bad _girl." That word rolled off her tongue. Lita glared. _I'll show you the definition of bad! _Roman put Lita down and she launched herself at Dean. Taking him down to the floor.

Seth laughed, Roman ignored, and Dean teased. Telling her he liked it rough.

_I'm gonna kill you. I hate you all!_

**This makes no sense at all! But I guess I'm like that.**  
**P.S: It was requested by my crazy BFF who's in love with the Shield and Lita. **** 0.e**


	2. Red

I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!  
Dean's thoughts this time.

* * *

Seth finally got the former redhead off Dean. Much to Dean's pleasure. He laid on the floor and finally let a long breath out. He was laughing so hard he nearly passed out from lack of air. He thought that's what the woman wanted when she found out he was rather ticklelish.

He sat up sighed. He looked up at Lita, being held back by Seth and winked at her. She growled and looked away. _What's her problem? _He sat up and walked over to Lita. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He wrapped her arms around Lita and patted her head.

"If you just want to be near me just say so. I love being on the bottom-" Lita stomped harshly on his foot and huffed before walking out. _Bitch! She can't just walk away after doing that. I'm Dean fucking Ambrose!_

He ran after her and slammed the door open. Lita yelped, being just near the door. She looked up at him surprised clearly on her face. She stepped back. The door slowly closing, leaving her trapped. _That's it. Coware back. _He smirked, making her take another step back.

"Uh, I, uh. I accidentially stepped on your foot. It was a accident. I swear!" She failed to convince him.

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Oh?" He asked, teasing her. _How did we get stuck with her? She's so useless. Can't even wrestle anymore .. Stupid bitch. I hate you to! _

She laughed to cover up her shaky tone. She placed her hand on his arm. "Sorry. You just annoy the hell out of me." He looked down at her hand and back at her with a raised brow. _Get it off me or I'll rip it off!_

She pulled back and flushed in embarresment. She said sorry and walked away, more like ran away. _Did it look like we were done? No! _He ran after her until he caught up to her. She looked back and screamed, picked up her speed and tried to out run him. Sadly he was so much faster.

He reached out to grab her, nearly touching her, but she fell. If anyone saw it would look like he pushed her. _Fuck!_ He tripped over her and landed on top of her. She opened her eyes and screamed. "Get off me!"

He groaned. _Don't scream! My head's spinning._

Concern washed over her face when she realized he was hurt. She placed her hand against his forhead lightly. "Dean. You okay?"

_What? I'm fine. Oh wait .._

"I'm fine!" He snapped, and she pulled her hand back. _Did that sound mean? Sorry. I'm fucking fine!_

His head stopped spinning and he looked down at her. He was stareing at her, but wasn't really focused. He raised a brow. _Why so quiet? _He looked lower down. Their posistion was so off. He looked at her and smirked. .. _Bitch_

She finally had enough and slipped away from him. She got up and didn't bother looking at him. She shrugged than walked off. He sighed and sat up. _We still weren't done. _But he didn't bother going after her again. Instead, he headed back to their shared locker room.

* * *

After sometime apart. Dean and Lita calmed down, but she also did something with a certain Hardy. She returned the locker room, pride written all over her face. She flicked her now red hair over her shoulder and smirked. _Red haired bitch! What have you done? Stop trying to steal attention from us! .. She doesn't look half bad, I'll give her that._

Lita smiled and walked in. She sat down on the bench, playing with a strand of red hair. "I did the hair. I just need to figure out an attire." She pondured for a moment.

Dean scoffed. "If you're so into stealing attention. Why not start wearing your pants low so everyone can see your thong again."

Lita smiled. "I was thinking of doing that. I'm going back to that," she glared. "I'm not trying to steal attention Dean. It's not my fault everyone loves me." She grinned. _And she has the right to call me egotistic?!_ With out concious he walked over to her and shoved her.

She stepped back at the impact, and in surprised. _Fuck. What did I do? _He tried his best to stop the concern from kicking in. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other side of the room. She was a bit surprised so she kept her distance from him.

"D-Dean. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but let's face it. The fans love me. It's not my choice on who they want to cheer. If they cheer me that's fine. If they cheer you that's fine. It's not up to me. It's up to them." She exclaimed.

He scoffed. _It's not that, you have a bigger ego than you actually think!_

"Listen Li," he tried her nick name. "We're all fine with you gloating every now and than. But you go a little to far that you annoy the hell out of us! You claim to hate egotisitic bastards, well give a good look at yourself." He chuckled.

The other side, Seth and Roman watched with eager eyes and ears. "He actually said it." Seth whispered. Roman shrugged and went back to ignoring them. As always. Their fights were getting pretty useless now. It wasn't worth budding in anymore.

"Whore!" Dean screamed.

Lita rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hips. "Is that the best you got? I've been called worst by five year olds," she smirked. "Asshole."

Dean smirked back. "What's that? You love it in the ass. It just so happens I don't mind-"

Instead of his foot she kicked his lower region. _Fuck!_ He grunted and fell to his knees, cupping his balls and gasped for air. She gripped his chin and made him look into her eyes. "Another thing. I like being the dominent one." She seductively winked and walked off.

He growled at her. "You'll regret this one."

She flicked her now red hair over her shoulder and looked back. She raised a brow. "Oh?" She winked at him once again and walked out of the room.

Dean looked away from her and mumbled things under his breath. _She actually looked kinda hot in that pose. I wonder how she'll look in other poses .. _He smirked as his mind wondered off.

Seth had an idea and he looked at Roman with a smile. "We should get her her very own outfit," Roman sighed and walked out of the room, Seth still following. "You know, it can say the shield and everything. It'll be-"

The door closed leaving Dean alone.


	3. In a Ring?

I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.  
Still continuing from last chapter.

* * *

Lita wandered around the halls aimlessly. She didn't really know what to do. She had no plans today, or tomorrow. Dean Ambrose was main eventing on Tuesday, but she didn't really have to go. Vince said she could, but what's the point.

Maybe she will go.

She smiled and walked to his office. She wondered if he would allow her to do anything, if not she could just wear what she wants for tomorrow. She knocked on his door, and after a while Vince opened the door. He gave her a surprised look but let her in.

She took a seat in front of his desk and folded her arms in front of her chest when he raised a brow. "I don't really have anything to do tomorrow right?"

He nodded.

"So can I pick out my own outfit?" she asked.

"Feel free to do what you want," he leaned forward. "Just wear something comfortable okay?"

Lita shrugged and nodded. Everything she's starting to wear was comfortable now because she got to pick out her own outfits. He said it okay for her to leave now, and she did.

She left the office and was surprised to see Dean waiting. He smirked at her, and reached out for her. She raised a brow at his extended hand, but took it. _She's so clueless .. anyone can easily take advantage of that. _He smirked. He leaded her back to their locker, where Seth and Roman waited.

She looked at Roman and Dean, than at Seth. "Am I in trouble?" She teased and took a seat on the chair that Seth pointed at.

Seth shook his head and stared at Dean. Roman looked away, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Uh, we were wondering if you," Dean looked away. "Wanted to help me win tomorrow."

She looked surprise. _Me? In a ring? _She thought.

"Does Vince knows?" She asked.

Seth and Dean shook their head. She gave a confused look. "So we're doing this behind Vince's back. How are you suppose to do this," she stood up from the chair and walked to Seth. "Wouldn't you all get in trouble?"

Dean shrugged. _I'm running out of patience! Are you in this or not. Can't you see we're trying to be nice! _

She smiled at Dean. "You actually want me to help you?"

Dean look at her and hesitated but nodded. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. _This is Seth's idea! Don't thank me! ..God she smells nice._

Seth cleared his throat and Lita pulled away from Dean and stared at Seth. He smirked deviously. "You only get to go out if you wear this," he showed her a revealing short half shirt that had SHIELD on the front. "Got a deal, cupcake?"

Lita grabbed the shirt and gave a good look at it. She could easily pull this off, but was the consequence going to be bad. It was their idea, but she agreed to it. Maybe she shouldn't do this.

"You'll get to do a moonsault." Seth added.

She smiled and stared at the shirt, nodding at Seth's offer. She looked at Dean and nodded. She was in this.

Dean sighed. _Now I don't have to act so nice .. hm. _"Thanks red, now I don't have to do so much work tomorrow." She rolled her eyes at her old name.

She took her top off in front of the group. Seth and Dean stared in surprise, while Roman looked at her for a moment than looked away again. She threw her shirt to the floor and put on the shirt. Seth nodded and walked over to her, he turned her around and placed his hand on her hips. He grabbed the hem of her cargo pants and pulled it down slightly. She allowed this, knowing what he was doing.

Her black thong now showed, and she smiled in pride. She missed her old signature look.

Dean smirked. "I'm guessing revealing shirts and showing your thong is your comfort zone," he chuckled. "Whore."

Lita ignored his comment and smiled at Seth.

"I always preferred that," he pointed at her thong, than at her shirt. "Than that."

She nodded. She had to agree. But Dean's comment did made her realize that this was her comfort zone. Revealing attire with a thong exposed, it was something she didn't like. But because she went along with it all those years it was nothing, the thong she always loved that.

"You're dressing like this tomorrow, change the pants if you like," he stepped back and admired her body. "But this is perfect."

Seth walked over to Roman. "I told you it'll look hot."

Dean smirked. "Sometimes Seth's a genius," Lita raised a brow. "We're going to make a lot of profits because of that shirt."


	4. PJ's

I own nothing.. Oh well. A girl can dream, right?

* * *

Lita stayed back at the hotel all day. She heard from her friends that _they _were looking for her. She's been thinking about this all night, and came up with a conclusion. She wasn't ready to do a Moonsault. Not after that night.. she hasn't done one since than. She hasn't even practiced doing it. This was all their fault for putting her on the spot and now her pride was crushed for being a coward. She didn't even tell them what room she was in to avoid them. She even begged her friends not to tell.. Trish took a lot out of her but managed to get the blonde to keep quiet on one condition.

Get Dean's number..

She shuddered in bed at the thought of seeing his face when she asked for his number. A sudden image of Trish and Dean holding hands and acting all lovey- dovey floated into her head and she frowned. She didn't want her best friend ending up with a pervert like him.. oh the horror. Maybe nothing won't happen between them. Trish was to scared to even ask for his number so Lita was sure Trish wouldn't even text or call him. She smiled happily to herself.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, much to her pleasure and disbelieve. Who in the hell would come to her? Everyone she knew were either doing the main event or gone out somewhere. She got out of the covers and walked to the door. She opened the door and her eyes widened, she slammed the door shut and leaned against the door in a attempt to keep it shut. Seth easily opened the door without trying and allowed himself in.

Seth raised a brow at her appearance. He smirked when she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest and asked in a snappy tone. "Can I help you?"

Seth leaned against the door next to her and crossed his arm over his own chest. "Yeah you can. I'm looking for Lita.. seen her?" He sarcastically asked.

Lita rolled her eyes and glared. "No. I haven't seen her. Now go look somewhere else," She opened the door and pointed to the hall. "I'm busy."

Seth placed his hands on either side of Lita, closing the door, and pinning her between the door and himself. Lita blushed at the look he gave her that she never seen before.. he looked serious. She hasn't really been alone with him before and she didn't expect it to be.. so serious. He looked at her and glared. "Lita next time you wanna bail tell us.. we-"

She raised a brow. "We?"

He pulled away and chuckled. "Okay. I was worried. Roman didn't even noticed and Dean didn't give a crap."

She sighed and walked to the living room of the hotel, she sat on the couch and patted the empty spot next to her. He sat and she looked at him. "Well why are _you _so worried?"

"When your near a ring you always have this look like you want to get back in their and fight.. I hear you complaining to yourself sometimes about how you'll do anything to get into that ring. Now that you had a chance to do something in the ring you blow it off.. I thought something happened to you." Seth explained.

Lita pouted. "I got cold feet okay."

He gasped. "No." He sarcastically replied, and Lita smacked him on the arm several times. "I did!.. It's been so long since I did a Moonsault.. after that night that was the last time I did one."

Seth grinned and leaned against the couch. "Don't think of it as a Moonsault. Think of it as a.. Litasault." Lita shook her head and laughed lightly. "Haven't heard that one in a while.. hmm. Litasault. I always loved that word."

Seth got off the couch and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the room to the door. "I think it's time you got back to training." He made her put on her shoes and opened the door. She shook her head. "Seth.. let me get change. I'm not going out dressed like this."

"What? I think it's cute seeing you go out in a pink tank top with bunny themed pj's." He grabbed her wrist and she struggled against him. "I've done a lot of stupid things in the past but this is _to _stupid!"

Seth smirked and stopped. "You wear yours I'll wear mine."

She smiled wickedly and allowed him to drag her to his hotel room to get changed. How stupid it would look if they both left the hotel dressed in their sleep attire.. people might get the wrong idea. Hell it's what they want to think. She waited on the couch while he changed in the bathroom.

When he walked out Lita smirked. "Those are some cute dinosaurs."

He struct a pose, making Lita laugh. "These are my best pair."

He walked to the door and Lita followed. She couldn't help but ask, she didn't even know in the first place. "Where are you taking me?"

Seth smirked. "To the gym to jump around in our pj's."

* * *

Meh. I got lazy and didn't want to write for a bit. Sorry. Summer makes me lazy.. especially summer break.


	5. Planned

**The reviews really make me smile. If you have any suggestions for this story please don't be afraid to tell. I have little to no idea where I'm going with this story. Sorry it's a bit short, try and enjoy**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Seth held Lita's hand, the small walk to the elevator, in the elevator, all the way to the lobby. When they arrived, Lita finally yanked her wrist out of Seth's grasp. "Seth! You're not listening to me. How many times am I going to tell you that I you aren't going to find a ring in a gym!"

Seth looked at her, little of hurt in his eyes, she just questioned his abilities. He shook it off and smiled. "You may be surprised."

Seth leaned against the desk, telling the clerk to get his car immediately. Lita rolled her eyes, this was a four star hotel, but the ballet parking wasn't necessary. Seth grabbed her wrist and led her outside the hotel. When the rental car pulled up and a man handed him the keys, Seth didn't thank him.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Forgive him. He's an asshole."

Lita walked over to the passenger door and reached for the handle. Seth slapped her hand away, she glared, and he opened the door.

Seth smirked. "The sweetest asshole you'll ever meet."

"Seth sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head. We are not going to find a gym with a ring in it, even if we do I'm not going in." She told him after he got in himself.

Seth got into the car and started the engine. "Come on," Seth drove out of the parking lot and smirked. "If you really don't want to do that.. you can spend the entire day with me."

".." Lita gave him a look, he looked at her and flashed her a sly grin.

Lita looked away, "Well since I'm already in the car and I have nothing better to do.. What are we going to do?"

He looked at her and Lita grabbed his chin and made him look back at the road. He softly smiled to himself, he did have a day planned with her, he knew she wasn't going to go to the gym. He knew exactly what to do with the redhead.

A shiver ran up Lita's spine as Seth stared at the road, the most wicked smirk she even seen on his face. _What the hell have I done? _She asked herself.


	6. Publicity

**I nearly had an idea for the plot of this story than I thought; Nah, too stupid, but this story doesn't make sense either.. Nope. That two combo doesn't go together, so I'm still figuring out what is going to happen in this story. Suggestions? But I did get an idea from this, I'm getting somewhere at least :D**

**I own nothing.. yet c:**  
**.. A girl can dream.**

* * *

Seth drove the car into the parking lot of a very fancy looking restaurant, one that was very high classes, but luckily didn't hold a dress code. Lita's annoyed pleas bugged him to no end but he put it up with it, this will get him a very high pop in popularity if he was seen out with the legendary diva at a place like this, especially dressed like _this._

He smirked down at the redhead dressed in her PJ's. Lita crossed her arms over her chest and huffed furiously. If he thought he was going to take her into a place like that, she was pleased he would think that, but she wasn't going to do it dressed like this. She didn't even get to brush her hair..

"Come on Li." He offered her his hand, which she took it with displeasure.

She shook her head and followed him into the building, "There is no way in hell they're letting us in dressed like this." _Thank god.. _

Seth smirked, knowing damn well this place didn't have a dress code. They were also really famous, which was good. He could always charm his way in if they didn't let him in.

"We can always do something else.." She mumbled, not knowing that when she said w_e _it made him smile brightly.

When they got in they were greeted with a wide eyed waiter name Cheryl, or so it says on her name tag. She nervously smiled, knowing who they were. "Bathrooms are for customers only."

"Thanks for letting us know that. Now, table for two." Seth said with rudeness dripping off his voice. Lita rolled her eyes, she noticed the way he talked to people who are only trying to serve him and do their job; like that poor man who worked at the ballet parking.

Cheryl tried her best not to seem snappy, "Sir, this is a four- star restaurant.."

Becoming annoyed with this woman, he grit his teeth. "Than I'm sure the food must taste.. _exquisite_." Sarcasm dripped off that word. He sighed after she gave him a nervous look, he leaned against the tiny counter, a small smirk on his lips, making her more nervous. "Is there a dress cold, Cherry?"

"It's Cheryl." She said blankly.

He glared.

She looked down in shame. "No sir. Allow me to show you you're seats. Please come this way."

Seth followed her with a smug look while Lita followed silently in awe. She seen that kind of acts with arrogant people, and knowing Seth he wasn't that arrogant, unless not as worse as Randy Orton.. Who knew, she didn't know much about the guy.

They got into there seats as was surprised when he pushed his chair open for her, than sat down. After ordering dinner and eating they sat silently and waited for the check. It was still five, hinting that they haven't been here to long. Not that Seth minded, he checked his name on the internet and found out that they were already rumors going around, so soon.

Lita let out a bored sigh, catching his attention. He smirked, raising a brow, "What's wrong, babe?"

Lita scrunched her face in disgust. "Don't call me that. We may seem like we're going on a _date _but we're not. Just two co- workers eating together in a very expensive restaurant alone, in PJ's."

Seth laughed, pointing at his phone. "It's what it says.. It also says we're going to go back to my hotel room and-"

"Shut up!" Lita blushed in embarrassment.

Lita sighed and calmed down when he raised a brow at her sudden outburst. Lita smiled politely, "So. Since we're waiting for the check, tell me how you meet Dean and Roman."

Seth gave a dramatic look, speaking in a low tone. Lita groaned inwardly, expecting a long useless story.

**seth meeting dean and roman..**

Seth was backstage of the WWE for the first time and walked up to Dean and Seth, "Hi."

**end of story..**

Lita rolled her eyes. "That must have been an amazing experience."

Useless, but short story. In a way he did told what she asked, she accepted that, not wanting to really know much about him. It was something they agreed on when she started to manage them, not getting to know one another, each secretly afraid they may become friends and attached. Lita didn't want that, because if she did, and if she was done managing them, she would miss them. She kind of would once she thought of it. The strange, but amusing time together that is.

When the check came around, Seth and Lita argued, each wanting to pay. Lita soon realized they were making an unwanted scene, and gave in, allowing him to pay for her meal.

When they got into the vehicle, Lita grumbled. "You could have let me paid for my own meal.."

Seth sent her a flirtatious wink, "A gentlemen always pays," Lita sent a sneer. "Let me know when you see one."

Seth gritted his teeth and looked away from her. He was done with her, for today at least. "If you must know, don't think I'm starting to grow attached to you, I used you to get more-"

"For publicity. Gotcha." Lita cut him off, finishing her sentence for him. She giggled lightly, "I got you all figured out Seth, hate it or not, you opened up to me when you don't even know it. I know what you're after."

She leaned to close for comfort, making him squirm in his seat. She looked him up and down, and sent him a seductive glare. "I know you want me to yourself.."


	7. Oh, god!

**A/N; It took me some time but here is chapter 7. Just a random chapter to get things straight. ****Enjoy! **  
**Disclaimer; Vince McMahon owns the characters mentioned in this story, so I cannot say that I own them. I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Lita stared at Seth for a while, than threw her head back in a laugh, "Come on Sethy. Don't think I was serious. There is no way in any way that _you _would want me. Well except for publicity."

Seth smirked, leaning closer to her, "What makes you think I don't want you?" He asked, flipping their situation. This time it was Lita's turn to squirm in her seat. He gave her a seductive look, "I want you in every way."

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

**Smack! ( :D )**

He pulled back, rubbing his cheek that had just been slapped seconds ago, "What you do that for?"

Lita laughed dryly, "No particular reason. Oh, I know. Maybe it's because you just tried to kiss me!"

He pouted, "I was just kidding around, jeez, you don't honestly think I want to kiss you, do you?"

Lita's cheek flushed in embarrassment and anger._ Who the hell does he think he is? Joking around by trying to kiss me.. you can't play me like that..! God, get that look off your face._

Seth smirked, "Unless you want me to kiss you, I'll gladly deliver."

Lita looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Shut up and drive."

* * *

After they drove back to the hotel, Lita left the car before Seth could turn off the engine of the car and walked back to the hotel. Passing a confused Dean and Roman. Before Dean could ask, Lita glared coldly, making him shut his mouth. She left the two and went into the hotel, their eyes looking over her attire..

"What the hell?" Dean asked himself.

Roman merrily shrugged.

Seth left the car and didn't bother locking it. Dean glared, "Why the hell would you take my rental car? You have your own-" Seth threw the keys at Dean's chest, catching Dean in surprise.

"Did I miss something?"

Seth sighed when Roman grabbed Seth's shirt, making the man coward back. Seth sighed and spilled everything out about what happened between him and Lita. Dean couldn't help but laugh, while Roman shook his head in disapproval, "I know for a fact Lita won't hesitate to try and kill you.."

Dean stopped laughing and, along with Seth, gave Roman a bewildered look.

"Uh, what?" Seth asked. "You scared of her?"

Roman shrugged, "That's what I heard.." With that being said, Roman walked back into the hotel. Seth shook his head in disbelief, and walked into the hotel as well, leaving Dean outside.

Dean gave a good look to Seth's outfit, he let out an amused laugh, "What the hell is going on today?" Dean followed Seth inside, teasing him about his outfit.

"You know I haven't seen you wear that before. Do you always use it when we're not around?" Dean asked.

Seth stopped and looked at Dean, "Shut up. It's comfortable." He mumbled.

Dean gripped his chin and made Seth look him in the eyes. "Aw. Seth you're blushing, how cute." Seth gave a embarrassed look, making Dean smirk wickedly. "Eh.. You're not falling for me now are you?"

Seth slapped at Dean's arm, and walked away with a huff. Dean chuckled and ran after his friend, "I was just kidding! Come on, don't be like that, baby."

"Shut up!" Seth screamed.

* * *

Lita sighed as she finally got to her hotel, she dug around in her pockets and slapped her forehead; she forgot the key. _Fuck me! Today cannot keep on getting worst. First I agreed to hang out with Seth, that didn't go well. I'm in my pj's, and now I left my key.._

She banged repeatedly on the door until she grew tired, and until the door next door opened. Roman had already stripped down to nothing, and only had a towel around his waist. Oh _god.. Look away!_

"What the hell are you doing?" Lita screamed while asking.

Roman ran a hand threw his hair. _Jeez! _Lita thought while trying desperately to keep her eyes on his. He let out a soft chuckle, "I was about to shower.. heard noises. Thought I investigate. Now, what are _you _doing?"

Lita was nearly lost of words as her eyes drifted down, she shot it back up and glared harshly. Even if she was surprised that he talked to her so casually, she was not going to seem like she was caught off guard by his.. body. _Look at him! He's so- no, no no! _"Mind you, I was just trying to get into my room. Now leave me alone."

Roman leaned against the door frame, not going anywhere, knowing it would piss off the redhead. Truth was he only ignored her because she got riled up from trying to make him talk, he was surprisingly good at not talking than he thought. When she gets all tired and flushed up from getting into a heated argument, he thought it was rather amusing.

He now realized something, "Would you like to come in?" She looked herself out of her own hotel room. Cute..

Lita huffed, clearly she was not getting anywhere if she stayed out here and wait for something. She nodded lightly, and entered the room. "I'm trusting you to not do anything funny, got it?" Lita instructed.

"Funny?" He asked.

"You know what I mean.. never mind." Lita sighed, not really liking this situation, "Just go take a shower."

He ignored her and walked over to his bag that laid at the end of the bed. She looked away when he bent forward to grab some items, after some time she felt something hit her face. She grabbed the material off her face and gave a confused look, before looking at the shirt. _It's his shirt.._

"What the hell..?"

Roman chuckled, and passed her fresh boxers as well. Lita blushed furiously and gave him a look, he interrupted her. "Go on and change into that," She glared, was he demanding her? "Or if you prefer to wear that. Either way I'm okay with it." He walked into the bathroom.

Within a few moments she heard the water run, and she immediately tore off her pink tank top, and pajama pants. She stood half naked in Roman's room, she blushed. _He was in the shower completely- God! What's wrong with you.. you hate all of them. ALL OF THEM!_

Lita casually put on the shirt, and before she could put on the boxers the door opened. Seth and Dean walked in. A flushed redhead stood in front of them, wearing one of Roman's T-shirts, while he was in the shower, it was no surprise that their minds wondered to.. things.

* * *

**The slap, Dean teasing Seth, and Roman casually speaking to Lita, her thoughts, will make sense later on. Yes, I have a plot now :D**  
**Review and tell me what you think ;)  
Yes, it is very OOC, but I like it that way.  
**


	8. grip the sheets

**Note; So many reviews. Thank you! I'm actually really proud of this story, I'm going to thank everyone personally later on! Don't be afraid to start a convo, I like talking.. a lot.**  
**Disclaimer; Vince McMahon owns the characters mentioned in this story, so I cannot say that I owe them.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lita let out a loud scream. She tried desperately to cover her legs that were completely exposed. She grabbed the end of the shirt and pulled down, covering her front. The shirt was baggy and covered her underwear well, she still felt exposed though.

"What the hell is going on today?" Dean asked with a yell.

Dean looked at Seth, hoping to hear an explanation, but he was to shocked to say anything.

"Roman in the shower, Lita half naked with his shirt.." Seth babbled, before looking wide eyed at the bathroom door, "Lita did you..- with Roman!"

"NOO! God, this isn't what it seems like!" Lita exclaimed.

Dean laughed, clearly amused with the situation, "Damn would have thought he last longer than that.."

Lita shook her head, "No. It's not like that."

Dean walked over to the bed, expecting it. "This is where it happened right.."

"Dean what are you getting at?" Seth asked.

"Listen to me dammit!"

Dean turned to look at Lita, he walked to her with a few steps. She took steps back until her back hit the wall, he pinned her against the wall, smirking.

"My turn.." His voice was husky.

He laughed, pulling away from her as she blushed furiously. He sat on the bed and laid back, casually putting his hands behind his head. Seth sighed in relief now knowing that nothing happened between them, which was strange that he felt relief.

Lita still had her back against the wall, she wanted out. Now! But her pants were near the bed, and the boxers.. well, she didn't know where she threw them in surprise. _Bad day to wear a thong.. wait, I use them everyday. Ha ha. Focus!_

Roman walked out of the bathroom, same towel wrapped around his waist as water dripped down from his hair and onto his chest.

"Oh god." Lita breathed.

Dean and Seth looked at her, thinking they heard her say something. Lita shut her mouth tight and acted like she did nothing. _Did I really say that out loud!_

Roman looked around, seeing the situation, and feeling the tension. He smirked at Dean, "I wouldn't lay on there if I were you.."

Dean shot off the bed, looking at Roman with horror. He knew Roman would joke around sometimes, but Roman would never joke about.. this. "What?" Dean asked loudly. He looked at Lita, who looked away in what he thought was shame, but really she was blushing harder than possible.

"But.. that, what?" Seth asked, his heart pounding in anticipation.

_But my- our Lita would never do that! _Seth shook his head _I'm shocked so I'm thinking weird things.. that's all._

Roman waited for a few more moments, enjoying the new mood in the room. He smiled, seeing Lita's flushed face. He grabbed Lita's pants, and walked over to her. She stared at him with wide eyes. _Don't do anything stupid Lita!_

He gave her a look. _No, no no. Don't give me that look._

"Here.." He said in a soft tone, knowing he was driving the redhead crazy.

She grabbed the pants and dashed out of the room, and out into the hall before anyone could say a thing, not caring if she was in only underwear and shirt. Roman looked at Dean and Seth with an amused smile, "Nothing happened. Get those look off your faces." He said, grabbed his bag, and walked into the bathroom to change.

Seth sighed once again, while Dean shook his head.

"That joke was not funny!" Dean called out.

"I found it amusing," Roman called back.

* * *

Lita desperately pulled on her pants, trying her best not to stumble over. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the stupid images of Roman was not going away. She shook her head, she needed something to distract her.

The door opened that she was leaning on, and fell back. Almost, until Dean caught her. She know it was him because she felt his chest rumble lightly as he chuckled.

"You aren't falling for me now are you?" He asked.

Lita didn't say nothing as he continued to hold her against him. "Er.. Dean?"

"Hmm?" He asked casually, as if nothing was happening.

She tried her best to not get all angry and caused a scene, she knew he found it pleasurable when it happens. "How long do you plan on holding me, cause I have to ask you something, so if you could..?"

He helped her back onto her feet and stepped outside, closing the door and raised a brow.

_Distractions.. I need it. _"So what you doing today?"

He smirked, taking a step closer to her. "I plan on trying to take a feisty redhead back to my hotel room and have her grip the sheets, the usual." He teased.

Lita stepped back in disgust, this was Dean Ambrose she was dealing with, of course she expected _that _kind of response. She pushed the disgusted feeling back and smiled. "Well, I got nothing planned right now, and since I locked myself out of my own hotel room, wanna hang out?"

His lips formed into a sly smile, "I knew you were falling for me.."

* * *

**A date, again? With Dean Ambrose? This can't be good, but it'll be really out of the ordinary. Warning for next chapter; Dean's a perv, so beware! :D**  
**Review me your thoughts, I'll really appreciate.**


	9. Authority

**Note; I'll be doing some moving for a bit, so wait a bit longer ( a week or so) for an update. Sorry!**  
**Disclaimer; I do not own anything in this story, just the plot.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean decided to take up on Lita's offer and hang out with her today. After not really knowing what to do, Lita went straight to the nearest bar. Dean was surprised at Lita, impressed with the amount of alcohol she could take before starting to feel the effects. Dean knew what could possibly happen with they first entered the bar. Lita was feeling stressed out about today, he was, too. Alcohol wasn't the greatest idea to deal with it, anything would be better, but a day like this would go well with a drink.

Dean was skeptical about this after the second drink, but after the third he lost a bit of consiousness, and all the negative thinking went out the door and the only thing on his mind was to down as much drinks possible, and bring the redhead back to his room after they were done..

**The next day**

Dean slowly opened his eyes, not really liking the position he was in when he woke up. Why was he sleeping on the kitchen counters? He slowly turned onto his stomach, his face press against the cool surface, enjoying it. He feet lazily touched the floor. He pushed himself up with little strength he had left in his body, his legs gave out on him and he found himself on the floor.

Dean closed his eyes again. His stomach really wanting to get rid of the bad stuff in his stomach. He held it in with deep breathes, than tried to get up on his feet again, succeeding this time. A few knocks were heard from the door, Dean slowly stumbled to the door. Opening it with force and leaned on the door for support.

"You look like hell.." Seth gave a look.

Dean rolled his eyes, he winced when he did. "Aw, that's exactly what I want to hear when I wake up. What the hell do you want? I'm suffering a bad hangover. I want to sleep it off."

Seth got straight to the point, pulling his phone out from his pocket and showing the screen to Dean, obviously on Twitter. "What is this?" Seth asked.

Dean blinked at the bright screen, even though it was on low brightness it felt like it was burning Dean's eyes. "A picture..?"

"Dean just tell me what happened!" Seth whined like a child. People were asking him all day what had went down between these two, not knowing, it annoyed him.

Dean focused on the screen, after the bluriness went away he laughed. It was a picture of Dean doing a body shot off Lita. Somehow, someone took the picture at the wrong time, or the right time as Dean thought, and it looked like Dean was actually kissing Lita. Probably the part when he was suppose to take the lime out of her mouth. He wasn't to fond of limes, now they were his favorite. He let out another amused laugh.

Confussed, Seth asked what was wrong. Dean explained to Seth he and Lita went out for a couple of drinks, got completely drunk and didn't know what really happened in the end.

Before Seth could comment, Dean shut the door in his face, earning rude remarks from the other side. Dean was happy his friend left without pestering the subject more. Now he could sleep. He leaned against the walls all the way to his bedroom and seen Lita on the floor, passed out. He sighed and picked her up. Sloppily putting her onto the bed and laid down next to her, passing out instintly.

* * *

Lita woke up, surprisingly, she did not have a hangover. She looked over at Dean, who slept deeply. Calling his names a few times seemed like it won't wake him up. She stretched out her tired mucles and got off the bed. What she couldn't believe was that she woke up with clothes on, not that she was thinking Dean would take advantage of her in a drunken state.. possibly.

She straightened out her PJ's and hair before leaving the room. She peeped her head out, checking for anyone in the hallway. She didn't want anyone going around spreading rumors. Not that there wasn't already. Satisfied that they were none, she made her way to the tenth floor, hoping her roommate was back at the hotel.

What time was it? More importantly, has it passed another day?

She was suppose to be going to an interview the next day, or was it today now? She will figure it out later. Lita softly knocked on the door, not sure what time was it and didn't want to cause a interuption.

The door opened, but it wasn't her roommate.

Hunter smirked, pulling the redhead in and shut the door. Lita has been through odd situations before, but this was by far the worse. What was Hunter doing here?

"Hi Lita, how you doing?" Hunter asked with a playful tone.

Lita ignored for a bit, looking behind Hunter was Randy Orton, Kane was no where around, but Lita knew what was going on.. but, what did the authority want from her?

**dun dun dun! What do they want? I think you already know! I need a few questions for the interview, want a ask a question? Don't be afraid to! Oh, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and if there is anyway to improve the story I'll gladly listen!**

**Thank for reading, much love!**


	10. Slaps

**Note: Done moving the rest of my stuff. School is driving me crazy, studying and homework. **  
**Disclaimer; I own nothing! :o**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lita pointed a Hunter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hunter raised a brow at Lita. "Don't you think it's rather rude to point at people, especially if I'm your boss."

Lita scoffed and placed her arms over her chest, huffing to make it pop more. Not that she seen it as a bad idea, until she seen Orton's eyes drift from her eyes to her chest. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. Just came here and waited for you to say fucking hello, what the hell do you think we want?" Randy sarcastically replied.

Lita bit her lip, playing with the flesh. She shook her head, "Shut up Randy. I don't like you, you don't get to speak."

Randy let out a amused laugh, he walked over to her and she coward back. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close. She placed both hands on his chest in a attempt to keep him off, but he was stronger. "I don't think I'll mind having her Hunter." He leaned in and licked at her ear, making her shiver.

She froze. "Wha.. What?"

Hunter strode over, making her lean into Randy, feeling like a coward. She's been doing that lately. Randy felt her tense up and he rubbed his hands all along her backside, trying to go lower but she struggled harder against him every time he did so.

Hunter grabbed Lita's chin, making him look at him. "We need you Lita.."

* * *

Seth growled, feeling a sudden chill run up his back. He turned around to see the door being opened by Dean Ambrose. If he was going to step out he could have just closed the damn door! Seth got off the bed and walked over to Dean, he leaned against the door frame, looking at Dean's back. Dean was leaning forward against the fence and was taking in the scenery.

Seth rubbed his now cold hands together to make them warm, than smacked Dean as hard as he could on his arm. Dean threw his head back and hissed in pain, in a matter of seconds Dean's hands went to his arm. He turned to look at Seth, anger in his eyes. "What the fuck was that for."

Seth pointed at the door like it was the most obvious thing in the world than walked in. Dean gritted his teeth, he knew Seth hated the cold but slapping him was crossing the line. Dean walked inside and slapped Seth on his bare back. Seth hissed and turned around, "Now, what was that for?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I just felt like slapping you."

Seth glared and launched himself at Dean. Dean was surprised as the man landed on him and took each other to the floor. The two rolled around the floor, fighting for no reason. Seth got the upped hand with his speed and sat onto of Dean, pinning his arms with both of his knee. Seth pinned Dean's head down with his hand while the other was raised in the air, threatening to strike.

Roman unlocked the door and walked in. His eyes scanned the room; sheets off the bed, stuff fallen off some shelves. But they caught his attention. Seth had Dean pinned to the floor, and it looked serious. There was no doubt, when it came to Dean, Roman was VERY overprotective. In a blink of a eye Roman was rushing to their side and tackled Seth off Dean. Dean smirked and waved at Roman,

"Thanks Rome."

* * *

**Roman is so overprotective! Dean, Roman and Seth have a strange/relaxing time while Lita is stuck with Hunter and Randy. Reviews will be appreciated!**

**Don't be afraid to PM me, I will gladly talk. I like talking! We can talk about anything! :D**


	11. Hurricanrana

**I'm currently trying to find a part time job so I can help out with the bills. Moving in with my best friend was honestly crazy. Conflict with my parents caused that. But, I'm glad she's letting me stay with her. I'll be putting all my focus on school, and getting a job at the moment. So, I'll be a bit slow on updates. Forgive me. Well, enough with my note.**  
**Enjoy this chapter! :D**  
**Disclaimer; Vince McMahon owns WWE, others belong to themselves. I own nothing.**

* * *

Lita walked through the curtains and out onto the ramp. She stopped at the top of the ramp and looked to each side of the crowd, the crowd cheering for her. Lita adjusted her strapless top that showed much cleavage and her belly. She wore black jeans with a chained belt. This outfit would made Vince proud back when she was a heel. She slowly made her way down the ramp, hands behind her back in a innocent manner.

She stopped near the ring and slapped her hand onto the ring, looking at Seth. "Come on, Seth."

Dean growled. "Lita, what the hell are you doing here? It's not safe being here right now. Get backstage."

Lita ignored Dean. She was well aware of what was going on. No disqualification singles match. Anything goes. Anything could happen. Everything was legal right now. She was a loud to be here. Just like Hunter and Kane were. Randy threw Seth against the bottom rope near Lita. Randy stepped onto Seth's back, pushing his neck further into the rope. He grabbed the rope for more pressure. The referee could do nothing but check on Seth. Lita looked up at Seth, worried crossing her face.

"Seth you okay?" The referee asked helplessly. He stood up and looked at Randy, "Come on, Randy. That's enough."

Lita walked near Dean, hoping that being near him would keep calm. "Calm down.." If Dean interfered, so would Kane and Hunter. Roman wasn't here because he had somewhere else to be tonight. Dean and Seth were out numbered tonight. When Randy delivered a DDT to Seth, Dean was angry. Seth didn't look like he could go on anymore and the referee couldn't do anything about it.

Every time the referee asked Seth if he's had enough, Seth would push the referee away. Pushing himself to fight.

Lita walked to the corner turnbuckle and held the ropes. In a moment, she seen Dean get into the ring and attacked Randy from behind, taking him to the ground and started beating on him. Seth was out and couldn't even sit up, so Hunter sent in Kane. Dean seen this, and shot off Orton and clotheslined Kane out of the ring. It didn't do much since Kane landed on his feet, but stumbled back and fell back. It gave breathing time for Dean and he started to go after Randy. With little bit of fight in him, Seth got up and started to help Dean. Right now the authority were being dominated.

Lita jumped up onto the top turnbuckle. The crowd reacting to the fight, cheering for Dean and Seth.

**The other day**

Randy grabbed Lita by the wrist and threw her onto the bed. Her fear went through the roof. What else was she suppose to think after Hunter said those words, and than being thrown onto the bed. But they did nothing. Randy leaned next to the wall beside her while Hunter took a seat onto the seat. He leaned back and relaxed a little.

"What is this all about?" Lita sat up from the bed. She kept an eye on Orton so he wouldn't try anything.

"You understand the conflict we have against the shield. Smart, you didn't come apart of it. So, I want to offer you a chance to join us." Before she could respond. "If you do, I'll convince Vince to let you fight again. If you must know, Vince has no intention on letting you get back into the ring for a while. He likes you at ringside."

Lita bit her lip. A while meant a long time. She's been with the shield longer than she should be, because Vince said, "Only for a while." She shook her head of all these thoughts. She returned to do something, make history, anything. Not become a manager. She should be flatter though, right, they were the shield after all. Vince could have paired her with anyone else, but he choosed the favorites of the WWE Universe.

_You're getting off track.. _She scolded/

She looked to Orton, than Hunter. What the hell was she supposed to do? Accept an opportunity that would allow her to get back into the ring later on, but become a heel, or refuse it and stay with the shield, not wrestle for a while, but be liked? They were positives and negatives on each choice. This was her choice, no one else's.

She looked at Hunter with a look, "And if I say no..?"

Hunter stood up. "It's your choice. I can tell you want to get the championship belt back, and also get Maria. It won't happen anytime soon if you're with the shield. You can make your decision tomorrow. Help us, and get everything you want. Help them, and wait." With that said, the two left the room.

**Now**

Lita jumped off the turnbuckle and wrapped both legs on either side of Randy Orton when Ambrose pushed him her way and delivered a hurricanrana. The crowd went silent for only a moment, than started cheering. She smirked, the cheering bringing so much good memories. She stood over Orton, who was to exhausted to get up. Seth had no idea it happened and when he did, he had the biggest grin on his face. When the two were down and it didn't seem like they were getting up. Ambrose grabbed a microphone.

Randy and Kane breathed heavily. Every time they stood up, they would get kicked in the stomach several times. Just to make this even more better, Lita walked over to the side and smirked down at Hunter, who was scampering away from the ring.

When Hunter reached the top of the ramp, he looked back and pointed at Lita. "You're going to pay for this!" He yelled.

Lita shrugged and playfully stuck her tongue out to him.


	12. Hangout prt 1

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

After that event, the trio went back to their locker room, taking Lita with them. When they got into the room, Seth was the first to speak up. "What the hell were you thinking, huh? Next time something like this happens, talk to us." Seth scolded. He huffed and sat down on the bench.

Lita shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't see what's the big deal. It had nothing to do with neither of you."

"The Authority was asking you to turn on the Shield, it kind of involves us.." Seth snapped back.

Lita sighed, "I understand you were concerned about yourself, but nothing happened. This is between me and Hunter now, not you. As for the not telling you part, he made me an offer about turning against you, so if I did plan to turn on you guys, why should have I told you?"

Dean chuckled softly to himself. "I don't think you're getting what he's trying to say." Lita raised a brow. "What?" Dean walked into the shower room to quickly change.

_I was actually more concerned about her, than myself.. _Seth admitted to himself. He glared, "Next time just tell us!"

Lita sighed once again. "Why does it matter?"

"Because we were worried about you." Roman said simply, busy looking through his bag for a clean shirt. He hummed softly to himself.

She blushed lightly, feeling stupid. "Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were concerned about me, Seth."

"You say it like you thought we didn't care about you." Seth commented.

Lita didn't answer, that was true..

She sheepishly smiled, "Uh, well.. that's kind of true. I didn't think you guys cared."

Roman looked around the room, getting bored with this conversation. Seth scoffed, not believing she said that. Dean walked out of the room, a new shirt on his body. She sighed softly, feeling happy. Even if she didn't want them to worry about her because she was capable of taking care of herself, she proved that, she was still glad they cared.

Made her see them in a new light..

She smiled softly at Seth. "I'm sorry. Thank you, for worrying though. Well, I need to grab my bag. Bye."

"Wait!" Seth blurted out. Lita looked back and raised a brow. "Hmm?

".. Why do you have to go so soon. We have a day off tomorrow, so.. you don't really need to go.."

"What?" Lita asked.

Dean leaned forward from his seat and smirked. It was quite obvious that Seth was interested in Lita as more than just a co- worker. Roman stared at Seth, his brow raised, suddenly interested.

"Are you asking me to hang out with you?" Lita turned her body fully to him and stepped forward.

"..." Seth stared blankly at her.

Dean smirked and got off his seat. He walked over to the two and stood close next to Lita, rubbing his hand onto her shoulder, grinning widely at Seth. "Come on Lita, let's get your bag. Let's talk, get to know each other much better. Just you, and me." He said teasingly and dropped his hand to wrap it around her waist and lead her to the door. She allowed her body to be swept away from Seth. She wasn't aware, but Dean did it to tick off Seth.

And it worked. Seth gritted his teeth, and walked to them. "O-okay." Lita said, feeling like she didn't have a choice. "Well, what would you like to talk about, Dean."

"Let's just ask questions."

Lita nodded. And he opened the door for her.

"You have to be honest with your answers, okay?"

Lita sighed, and nodded once again. Did he thought she was going to lie?

Dean stared past Lita, smirking at Seth. "Who do you like better?"

Lita remained quiet, thinking over the question carefully. She started at Seth, Dean and than Roman. Who did she like better? Of course he wasn't asking it like _that_, he just wanted to know who she liked better, as a friend. "Hm.." Lita thought for another moment, annoying Dean to no end.

She looked past Dean, smiling. "I like Roman."

Dean's eyes widened and he shoved Lita out the door and followed, closing the door behind himself. Not giving the others time to register what she said. He didn't like that answer, kind of disappointed that she liked Roman more than him. Why?

_Could just ask.._

He chuckled softly. She gave him a strange look, "What was that for?"

"We're going to get your bag. So let's go now." He grabbed her shoulders and spinned her around and shoved her forward. She pouted, "Could have just said so instead of pushing me like that, that was very rude."

"I am rude." He said.

"Not always. You are nice sometimes." She said without hesitation. What the hell, were they having a moment? Dean shook his head at the thought. He raised his hand and lightly smacked the back of her head, "Don't start getting sweet on me now."

She laughed. "Maybe I wouldn't have to be so sweet if you weren't so nice."

He smirked at her. Now she was just mocking him. He grabbed her wrist and shoved her into her locker room. "Someone's pushy today." She teased.


	13. Hangout prt 2

**Since I've steered away from this story for a long while, I made a longish chapter (which I don't do for this fic) c: Christmas is almost near so expect a Christmas and New years themed chapter later! Yes, It's winter. Just imagine them in a place where it hasn't snown yet.**

**I do not own WWE.**

**Please Enjoy and Review your thoughts.**

* * *

It was just a couple hours until Lita had had that conversation with all three members of the shield and every time she thought back on it, she would get all warm inside, yes, it was okay to say she grew fond of them. It pleased her much more than she would say that they cared for her. Although, she grew up as a very independent woman, and showed the world she was capable of handling herself, she didn't mind them being concerned for her.

She was now dressed in her sleep clothes and was in bed, wrapped in sheets, waiting for sleep to take her. It took a good five minutes but Lita was finally on the verge of sleep, until soft knocks were heard from the door. She thought she was just hearing things because they were barely audible in her sleep driven mind. When she was about to fall asleep the knocks came again, twice, but this time louder than before. She sighed, knowing who it could be and got out of bed. She passed the mirror and scoffed, not looking like a wrestler at all with her hair slightly messy and in her bunny themed pj's.

She opened the door and raised a brow when not only one member of the shield were there, but all of them. Roman casually slipped past her and got into her bed, head buried under the pillows. Dean soon followed, laying down on top of the man in a attempt to get him to move over. Seth shrugged and walked in when Lita asked him what they were doing here.

She went to the middle of the room. "As much as I love having you here," She said sarcastically. "I was just about to head to bed."

Dean scoffed. "This early? Come on it's Friday. Let's do something." It was than that she realized it was, indeed, only going to eight. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, "Well what the hell do you want to do?"

Dean smirked and sat up from lying on Roman, although he still sat on him, which the bigger man didn't mind at all. "Let's drink!" Lita wasn't totally against the idea of having a drink, she just wasn't sure if they were the right people to drink with. It has been a while since she had alcohol though.. "..I suppose we could."

Half an hour later after driving to the nearest liquor store to get what they needed, or in this case, what Lita thought was fine, they were back in the redhead's room. Which the redhead thought was a bad idea since her room was small compared to others, after all, she only needed a single bed and that was why she asked for a smaller bed, but the others didn't seemed to mind. Roman resumed taking up the space on the single bed, while Dean continued to try and make him make room for him, while Seth started getting lost in his thoughts. Lita grabbed the light beer, and was the first to drink among the four. She handed one to Roman in an attempt to get him to sit up so Dean didn't have to complain anymore, which worked as he sat up and immediately opened the bottle to drink the cold fluid. It wasn't strong like most alcoholic beverage he drink, but that's why Dean bought a lot.

Lita was the first to speak so the silence could be broken. "What now?"

Dean chuckled humorlessly. "We have the beer what more do you want?"

Lita glared, not appreciating the sudden attitude, they were the one who came here, not her. "Well you guys aren't a lively group when it comes to the public, not sure if it's for your image or you're just that boring, I'm curious to know what you do with alcohol in your system."

Dean's lips curled into amusement. "Well, honey, if you hadn't made us get light beer instead of real alcohol, maybe you would have found out."

Lita had bought a few cans of "real" beer for herself, but she was going to save that for herself when they leaved, maybe even call Trish over to just chat and catch up on things. But _this _sounded even more fun than _that._ She casually passed the bag she was carrying to Dean and entered the bathroom to fix herself up. Hey, she was around three men! What girl didn't want to at least look presentable to them? While that was being done, Seth looked up at Dean from the floor. "Not that I mind drinking with you guys and her, but Dean, what are we really going to do with her?"

"We do whatever three guys do with a girl." Dean joked than shrugged.

Lita hummed softly to herself and brushed her hair a bit, that's really all she had to do but she still felt like staying inside the bathroom for a little longer. She understood on how they were at least trying to bond with her, but, they were approaching it all wrong, yes drinking was fun, but it wasn't her ideal fun. She still appreciated the thought of them trying. After what felt like enough time, she left the bathroom.

Dean glared. "What took you so long?"

Lita motioned to around the room. "Thinking about what's all this about."

Roman had already finished with the light beer and was now on currently drinking Lita's personal beer, and Lita was sorta impressed by that. It usually took her a while to finish a bottle of beer, light or not. She took a seat on the only available chair in the room and sighed, so far nothing was going on. Roman look like he was going to speak, and the others waited. Lita sat up from the chair and walked to the door, opening it and pointing to the hall, "Well this was fun, but I remembered that I was suppose to meet up with Trish, so I'll see you guys whenever okay?"

Seth chuckled, seeing right through her lie. She was kicking them out, and who wouldn't, it was uncomfortably silent and no one had a thing to do. They already had her for more than half an hour, so it should please the others and they should head out. But they weren't. So no one moved, just took silent sips and stared at her with pleading eyes. Her eye twitched in annoyance and she made her way to the trio, pointing to the door. "Out!"

Dean shook her off with his hand, "Don't scold us like we're dogs, Lita."

She smack his hand away. "..bad boy.."

"..."

A small smile spread across the face of Roman, but was blocked from him taking another sip. Lita rolled her eyes, "Fine. You can stay.. but," An idea popped into mind and she grinned. "..but, we either play truth or dare, or spin the bottle." She only said the other option so they would choose truth or dare. When no one responded to quickly she knew they were debating on which to play

"..."

Lita stared at them with worried looks.

"T-truth or dare it is than!" Lita announced and the others shrugged in response.

"Anyone want to go first?"

"..."

"Seriously?"

".."

"God! Let's just go out than." Lita walked across the small room to get her sweater.

"Lita. We all had something to drink. None of us can drive." Roman merely said.

Lita looked out the window and smiled, looking back at them while pointing out the window. "There's a park! Let's go there."

Since no one had anything else to think of, or anything else to do for that night, they agreed and followed the eager redhead to the park, which, who was still in her PJ's. Once they got there it had gotten darker, but the many light post around the park made it bearable to be in.

They currently walked along the path with Lita in the front while the three followed behind like lost puppies. Which Lita found amusing since they referred themselves as hounds. After they walked for a couple minutes, and having to listen to them talk about various things, Lita finally spotted a bench. She quickly made her way over and sat on it. After the three made there way over, they looked at it like it was the most greatest things in the world. But none of them sat on it..

Lita sat up, "Well I'm bored."

As soon as she sat up, Seth and Roman slid in a sat down, stealing the redhead's spot. She glared.

Dean ignored them while they had a one sided argument about the spot. It was boring and it was dark, no one was around, and he wanted to check if Lita was afraid of the dark. A smirk grew onto his lips. It wasn't very like him, but, who could resist a game of tag? He stepped behind the redhead and tapped her arm gently before running away. "You're it!" He shouted and ran off the path, onto the grass, and into the dark.

Lita raised a brow and watched the man disappear into the dark, she looked back at the two who watched in anticipation, wanting to know if she was going to go along with the game. Really, who would resist? Her lips curled and she touched Seth's shoulder and eagerly ran after Dean, who was hiding behind a nearby tree.

He gave an amused look that she couldn't quite see, and her hand accidentally reached out to grab his hair and arm when she tripped on the roots, which also happened to him. He scowled. "Watch it!"

She smacked his hand arm, "Bad boy. No talking back!"

"..."

He didn't have a thing to say to that, he did have a thing in mind, but he would just end up getting slapped for it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, but bright, flashlight. He turned it on and shined it in her face, she made a face and slapped his hand away, "Why the heck do you have a flashlight in your pocket?"

He shrugged, "Why don't you?"

"..."

What turned out to be a bizarre and boring day turned into a fun game of it-in-the-dark, with the person who is it carrying the flashlight.

While Roman was it, Seth and Lita were running away from the said person while Dean hid perfectly up in a tree.

"Lita, wanna come with us back to our hotel room..?" Seth asked.

"Why would I do that?" Lita asked and ran harder when she looked back to see that Roman was only a few feet away.

"To sleep." Seth also ran faster.

Roman smirked, catching up to them both but tackled Seth to the ground. He tagged him, throw the flash light to the ground and took off.

She smiled and looked down at him, nodding. "Sure, why not?" After agreeing, she took of running.

Who could resist after having so much fun with them?

* * *

**If you hadn't played it-in-the-dark yet, go do it. No matter how old you are, you can't resist! Grab some friends, find a place that gets dark enough and has places to hide, and just play. It's fun. Trust me.**  
**This chapter is OOC? Yes, I know. But that's what you get with the Shield/Lita; it's random, and fun to write about.**


	14. Late Christmas Special

**Merry late Christmas :D As I said; a Christmas special. It's a day late. Sorry.**

**I do not own WWE.**

* * *

Lita could not believe it. It was Christmas Eve and she wanted nothing more then to be with he family, enjoying each other's company. But did she get that? No. Here she was stuck at the airport as the snow blowed outside, and it didn't seem it would die down soon. It was only 5: 30 in the morning and the weather predections were that it would probably last all week. Just great. Lita sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She picked up her luggage and went outside to call down a cab. She wasn't going to be here to hear the announcement that her flight had been cancel, cause she knew it was. She should have just took the yesturday flight..

She got into the cab and waited to arrive to the hotel she had booked for herself. It was Christmas Eve so getting a hotel was easy, because everyone was probably returning to their famlies to spend time with them. Lita was lucky enough to get off of work for a couple days, but it seems she'll be spending that time here, and on Christmas. Unless..

She shook her head, telling herself she was not spending Christmas with _them_.

Sure they got along after playing in the park. But after a while, things got competitive with the game. Roman ended up tackling Seth to the ground.. again. Which lead to more vicious game play. At the end of it all she ended up helping patch up their bumps and cuts. After that, she was so tired she ended up falling asleep on the little chair in the room.

She hasn't really spoken to them after that.

But maybe spending time with them wouldn't be that bad. They had told her when she asked, that they weren't going back to their families. They rather spend it with each other, since they were kind of like family. Should she intrude and ask if she could spend it with them. It was only one night. It sure beated being alone, feeling bad about herself. Never once she had spent Christmas alone, and she didn't want to start. She finally decided to give Ambrose a call.

For some unknown reason she had his phone number on speed dial.

After the fifth ring he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey.. it's me, Lita.. I'm coming over, okay?"

She heard shifting on the other end. "Lita? Are you okay, is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Everything's fine. I'm fine.. why?"

He laid back in bed and sighed, "Well it's not everyday that you call."

She blushed, realizing she must've woken him up. "Listen, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'm going to hang up now, okay?"

He growled, making her stop her actions. "Lita it's 5:30 in the morning, if you hang up on me I'll find you and slap you. What do you want?"

She sighed. "I'm pretty sure my flight is cancelled, and I'm stuck here..-"

"And what, you want me to beg to the gods to make the storm go away?"

"No.." She rolled her eyes, "I've never been alone on Christmas before so.."

She could just imagine him smileing on the other end. To save her embarrassment he answered her, knowing what she was going to ask. "Get over here.."

He hung up after telling her their location, she smiled widely at her phone. He was sometimes sweet, but showed it in a different way. She told the cab driver to take her to a new location instead. After arriving to the hotel with her luggage she passed the questioning receptionist and continued on to the hotel room he had told her they were staying at. She knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to wake Rollins or Reigns.

The door opened after a while. Dean stood in front of her in all his glory. Well, not all. He still had his boxers on, but other then that, all skin was visible. Not that she was checking him out. Her eyes roamed his upper form, not daring to drop her eyes lower to let him see. Okay, maybe a little. He moved out of the way to let the redhead in, which she did quickly and quietly. It was dark in the room but she could tell that Seth and Roman were still asleep, no surprise there.

"You don't plan on staying up, do you?" He asked after closing the door softly.

She shook her head. He smiled at this. He didn't want to stay up for her just to keep her company and occupied. Dean got back into bed with Roman and stared at her with amusement. She silently crept into bed, keeping a comfortable distance away from Seth and tried putting the blanket over her form.

"I should warn you Seth likes to.." He began but stop when Seth pushed himself against Lita and threw a arm around her, smacking her face. "Cuddle?" She asked with a growl and threw his arm off her. "Yep."

Dean managed to fall asleep even with Lita's constant moving. He didn't blame her, he also didn't like to be so close to someone when he was going to sleep. Lita sighed, giving up and allowed him to be close to her. The numerous attempts to pushed him away failed, since he always rolled back after a few minutes. She was tired and did not want to deal with that. She grabbed the blanket, turned her back to him and snuggled into a ball, trying to get warm. Yes, his body was warm, but that didn't help the constant cold shivers running up her back.

Eventually her body heated up, thanks to Seth and the blanket, she could now fall asleep.

* * *

After a long sleep, it was now two in the afternoon, and Seth was just waking up. Always the first one to wake up of the three. He sat up in bed, stretching his muscles then licked his lips. He looked around in the dark room, squinting to make something out. There was another extra bag on the floor next to their's. He looked over at Roman and Dean, both sound asleep, it was then that he seen the redhead next to him. He didn't remember having her sleep next to him.

He ignored that and got up to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom he smiled in amusment at himself. He was dressed in pjs that had cute little penguins that was holding candy kanes. He often wondered why he wore pjs like these. He guessed it suited him. He splashed cold water on his face and ran a hand through his two toned hair. When he had nothing else to do in the bathroom, he left the room. He stared at the three that were currently sleeping. EVERYONE who ever roomed with Rollins knew that if he was awake, they had to be to.

He walked over to the curtains and opened it until he heard groans from Roman, who was the one sleeping next to the windows more. Dean and Lita were lucky because Dean had his back turned from the window, while Lita was further away. He opened the curtains all the way, and Roman hissed in response, Dean grunted, while Lita merely turned away from the harsh light. It was in the afternoon and the sun was high, but it was hidden behind the clouds, giving it a harsh white color.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Dean asked and hid under the covers.

Seth rolled his eyes at that. He went to look for his phone in his jacket and looked for the loudest song he had and turned that on. He dropped his phone onto the carpet and kicked it under Dean and Roman's bed so that someone had to actually get out of bed to turn it off. Seth whistled softly as he entered the bathroom to take a shower. The other three started swearing, telling each other to get out of bed to turn it off.

Dean lost when Roman kicked him off the bed..

After the shower. Seth put on the pajama bottoms while he had the towel wrapped around his head to get it dry. He grabbed the matching shirt off the floor and left the bathroom, not caring how ridiculous he looked. Roman smiled at him when he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Dean's face dropped. He needed to use the bathroom. He soon smiled when he seen Seth softly humming to himself while he looked through his bag for clothing to wear for the day.

The shower was heard running and Dean rolled his eyes. Lita watched as he made his way to the bathroom and casually entered the room, closing the door after him as Roman screamed. Yes, screamed.

"I won't even look!" Dean yelled back.

Lita couldn't help but giggle. That caught Seth's attention. He looked at her, "What?"

She pointed at his pants, "Where do you get those?"

"These?" He looked down.

"Yeah.." She looked at his face, "I want one."

Seth grinned and tossed his shirt to the redhead. She eagerly put it on, slipping her arms through the short sleeves and didn't bother buttoning them up. She laid back in bed, turning her back to him. Soon, she heard shuffling and clothing being dropped. Her eyes widened.

"..Seth?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you changing?"

"Yep." He said casually.

"So, am I not a loud to turn around, like now?"

He smirked. "I don't mind."

"Perv.." She softly mumbled, then buried herself under the covers, counting the penguins on the shirt in the dark.

She heard him jump onto the other bed, she knew he was done after that but didn't want to take any chances. He chuckled, "Alright, red. I'm decent."

She threw the covers off, gasping dramatically. It was way to hot in there. She turned around, still wrapped in the covers. She grinned when she seen him in his long sleeved shirt that had a snowman on it. Seriously, where did he get all those strange shirts. Cause she wants one. He was not wearing any pants, but the snowman distracted her from his boxers.

She licked her lips after a moment, "Got anything to drink?"

He pointed to the mini fridge in the room and she got up to search. She sat down and crossed her legs as she stared in awe at the many drinks they had. Which was sad that it would go all to waste. She grabbed the bottle of water and opened it, eagerly drinking it. Seth watched her until she pulled the bottle away from her lips.

"I want water." Seth whined.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed another bottle, got up, shut the fridge and made her way to him. She sat down on the edge of the bed he was on and handed him the bottle. While he drank, she inspeted the snowman close, loving the little scarf it wore.

He smiled when she noticed her looking at his shirt. "Do you like things like these."

She placed her finger onto his chest, touching the spot where the carrot was, "Yes. It's cute."

Dean finally left the bathroom, after laughing hysterically. Roman soon came running out with a towel around his waist and shampoo still in his hair. "Get the fuck over here!"

Dean jumped onto the bed and hid behind Seth, still laughing.

Lita looked up at the angry, wet mess. "Do I even need to ask?"

"No.." He glared once more at Dean before walking back into the bathroom, locking it this time. Dean pouted. "I'm bored now.."

After Dean calmed down, he leaned onto his side, staring at the two. "Want to do something?"

Lita looked out the window. "It's cold out."

"We still have to go out there."

"Why?" Lita turned her body to look at Dean. He scowled. "We're going to have to drive to the next city over if we want to make it to the show on Friday."

She thought for a moment, "You guys don't fly?"

Seth shook his head, "Nope. It's more fun to drive to our location. Sometimes we fly if it's really far away, but other than that, we drive."

A thought ran through her mind, "For how long?"

Dean shrugged, "12 hours maybe. Depends on how fast we're going."

She growled. "So we're going to be spending our Christmas in a vehicle?"

Dean scoffed, "You can stay here you ungrateful who-"

Seth slapped his hand onto Dean's mouth to cut him off. Lita smirked, folding her arms over her chest. She was offended by his comment, but she felt smug about Seth sticking up for her. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Dean smacked Seth's hand off his face and turned his back to the two, grumbling, "Don't push it, red."

* * *

Lita sighed and stuffed her bag into the back of Seth's car. She silently waited in the cold for Seth. Which was strange because it was Seth's car. Roman casually made his way over to the redhead. He stared at her with a look, and she yawned back in response. She was tired for some reason and just wanted to get on with the trip to rest her eyes.

She looked at her phone and rolled her eyes, deciding to call Seth again.

"Hello?"

He picked up on the first ring. "What the hell is taking you two long? It's cold out here!" Lita growled.

"I'm in the elevator. Calm down. I'll be out in a minute."

Lita huffed. "You said that three minutes ago. Hurry! I'm cold."

"You already said that."

Lita smiled in response. "Oh, did I? Did I also mentioned that; It's FUCKING cold out here! You better get your ass out here so I can-"

Dean rolled his eyes pulled the phone away before she could finish. He grinned, "She's funny when she's angry."

"Funny?" Seth heard Lita gasp, "I'll show you funny!"

"Gotta go..!" Dean hanged up. Leaving Seth to wonder what was going on. As soon as the elevator opened her rushed out. He had never meant to get Lita angry, and everyone knew that she could be unpleasant when angry. He had just been verbally abused by her on the phone. Which he agreed with Dean, she was funny when angry. But he wasn't going to say it out loud.

When they arrived to the spot they were surprised to see Dean on the ground, curled into a ball while Lita stood over him with a proud look. Roman merely shrugged when Seth asked what happened, then went to check on him, he started laughing when he found out just exactly where the redhead had kicked him. "Damn, red. Remind me not to get you angry." Seth teased while desperately trying to get Dean off the floor.

Lita walked over to Seth, "Open the door.. now." She whispered softly.

It was strange. Her mood swings were strange. He shrugged and unlocked the door, got in a left Roman trying to help Dean up. Lita rolled her eyes and went to sit into the back to rest her eyes. Did she feel bad for kicking him there? Yes. Did he deserve it? Not really, but she didn't care. Seth started the car and turned the heat all the way. Dean got into the passenger side while Roman slipped into the spot next to Lita, which she didn't mind after she got her anger out.

She apologized softly to Dean and he didn't respond, not that she was expecting one.

Lita looked at the radio and couldn't believe it took them two hours to finally get into the car. She let out a breath of air, which she could see in the cold vehicle. She went closer to Roman and he flinched when she wrapped her arm around his arm. Even if they were out in the cold, she was jealous at how warm he felt.

"I'm tired.."

Roman grunted in response, agreeing with her.

He was tired and the soft wind outside wasn't helping, or the sound of her snoring.. He looked down to see her already passed out on his arm. He tried pushing her off him but she whined loudly, and he gave up.

Roman glared at Seth who turned back to comment on his situation. "Just drive so we can get to the location faster."

The drive was long. Really long. The wind blowing the snow around like crazy made it dangerous for them to drive the car any faster then 40. The three switched between driving when the other grew tired, so they knew they didn't have to stop at a hotel to sleep in. A nice stop to gas stations was fine. Coffee was also good. Nice and warm, it just made them more sleepy though. They didn't bother with Lita. She was fast asleep and no one really cared.

After hours of sleeping, waking up, then sleeping again; Lita finally fully woke up. She looked at the clock and her eyes went wide with excitement. "It past twelve guys. You know what that means right?"

Dean rolled his eyes, since he was next to her and was trying sleeping he wasn't to happy about her sudden outburst. "Very good, Li. You can count time."

She grinned at him, "Merry Christmas to you, too, Dean."

A small smile crossed his lips, "Merry Christmas.. now shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

She shrugged, "Alright. We'll celebrate it together in the morning."


	15. Desperate? Naw

**Sorry that it's been months since I updated this story. I love this story so I don't want you to think I gave up. Stuff just happened.**

**I own nothing. I can still dream though..**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lita woke up in her hotel room. She sat up and sat in silence. It was quiet and no one seemed to be in the bathroom. She was use to hearing one of them in the bathroom or sleeping on the other bed..

She scoffed at the thought and went to the bathroom to do bathroom things. Once she was done showering and doing stuff. She left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and she opened the curtains. The sun was bright in the sky, and it seemed warm outside.

It was just winter a while ago, and since then a lot has happened. She explained to Stephanie about the storyline, and Stephanie actually backed off with it, and gave it to Randy Orton instead. Which was good on his part, but she had no value over that information. The trio stayed together, and she stayed as there manager.

But that was weeks ago.. Now, she was back at the hotel alone.

She was able to get back in the ring and compete on her own now. That was when they slowly started to go back to going their own ways. They did their thing while she did hers. They were still in a storyline together, which meant they see each other at work every other day, but that was it. They only spoke to discuss the script and that was it, and they would go back to doing their own thing. Seth wouldn't even have a normal conversation with her if she started it. They just seemed so caught up with something that they had no time for her.

This was what she wanted a while back, but now it was just plain annoying. After they tried so hard to form a strange, but nice bond, they just ignore her. It was just so frusturating. She shoke her head to get rid of these thoughts. But not matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop but think of them every once in a while.

It was wierd because she would have never thought of having any kind of relationship with them at all! She just saw them as co-workers until they got put together. Now she was practically begging for their attention. She just needed any kind of acknowledgement from them. _Anything _was good at this point.

She rolled her eyes at how desperate she seemed. She wondered how desperate she looked when she was around them. She was stubborn everyone knew that. So when she wants things or answers, she wants them right away. Wanting to know why you were being ignored was a normal feeling. And Lita would like to know, like now.

Lita slipped on her clothes and left the room, forgetting everything else. She was determined to get one of them to speak. Knowing the three, Seth would be easy to crack. So she went out to find pestering Roman for a while, he cracked and told her what room he was staying in. She found it strange that they stayed in seperate rooms. Now that she noticed only Dean and Roman hung out with each other.

Had something happened?

She didn't really care for their pity friendship and went on with her task. She checked if the door was locked and grinned when it wasn't. She casually opened and closed the door loud enough to get his attention. "Who's there?" Seth asked, sounding alarmed.

Lita didn't respond instead she walked into eye view and Seth sighed, but tensed up. He got off the bed, "What?"

Lita noticed this and mentally smirked. This was kinda too easy. "Nothing. I'm just feeling lonly.. and sad." She threw herself into his arms and he awkwardly patted her head while trying to slip away from her hold. "Can you keep me company?" She looked up at him, blinking her eyes innocently. It baffled her at how he believed her act.

"No. I-er, mean I'm busy.. yeah. Busy."

She took a glance around the room, bed messy and T.V on. She looked back at him, a pout on her lips. "You don't look busy."

Seth laughed dryly, "I was just relaxing from doing the thing I was busy with. I'm relaxed now so I have to get back to doing.. the thing."

Lita wanted to slap him for lieing to her face. But she wasn't going to get answers doing that. Her eyes furrowed. "You don't want to comfort me?"

Silence.

She sighed and pulled her body away from him. She dramatically placed a hand to her face, "Oh well. I suppose you are too busy to comfort me. Maybe I should visit Randy. I heard he was good at comforting a women who's feeling low."

"WHAT, are you crazy? He'll just take advantage of you!" Seth grabbed her by the arms.

Lita shrugged and looked away. "Maybe I'll let him.. He is the WWE champion."

Lita smirked, she could clearly see the angered vein popping out of his neck. "It's because you guys left me all alone. Now I'm lonely, so lonely that I need Randy.." One last push.

Seth sighed, pulling her into a hug. Now it was her turn to feel awkward. "Sorry.." He mumbled. She kinda felt bad now. Kinda. She wasn't expecting that reaction and was left with not knowing what to do. "We just thought that if Stephanie saw that we weren't working out she would get rid of this whole storyline so that you could go be on your on."

There it was.

"What?" Lita tried to pull herself away, but he held her firm.

Seth's eyes widened. "N-nothing! Now get out, I'm busy with that thing!" He lead her out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

She yelled. "Thanks Seth!"

She went to find Dean and Roman to give them a piece of her mind. The same time she felt a sudden coldness where Seth was holding. It felt good to be in his arms and she could still smell him off her..

Lita cringed at thinking like that. She smiled and went on with a new task; Get revenge on Dean and Roman and blame Seth so they could beat him up for her later.

* * *

**Hope this was a good chapter! Sorry about it being different timelines, I just want to move on from last chapter. Just pretend they celebrated, blah, blah, blah, became friends and moved on.  
Review. I love the reviews! :)**


	16. Tied Up

**I'm back! With an actual fast update. Yay! **

**Enjoy and remember, I do not own WWE.**

* * *

Dean Ambrose whimpered. Yes, whimpered. He, along with Roman, were currently tied to down to a chair. He couldn't believe how strong the redhead was when she was angry, he was impressed, but angry that she did this. An hour ago she announced that she needed to go buy some _stuff_. Stuff rolled off her tongue in a snarl, and he shivered in his chair. Not really wanting to know what the stuff was.

It was hard to believe that just an hour ago they were having a pleasant conversation about which restaurant they should eat at and all of a sudden the door was kicked opened and everything happened so fast, Dean couldn't help but scream. What baffled him more was that the redhead actually tied up Roman, let alone took him down.

As soon as they were tied down, Dean started yelling and screaming. It only last for a couple seconds because Lita tied something around his head and over his mouth to keep him shut.

When she returned she had been in the bathroom for a bit.

"Lita?"

Lita walked out of the room. "Yes?" She asked in a tone that made this whole situation seem like it was normal.

Dean replied back in a more calm tone than her. "Would you mind untying us?"

Lita stood in front of them and looked up, pretend to seem like she was thinking.

"Nope."

Dean whined loudly and Roman looked at him with a confused look. He shook his head in disapproval when Dean continued to whine and make noise. This was very odd of him to see.

Lita smiled, clearly amused.

Lita walked away and towards her bag, digging around it for a while. She left them for an hour to grab some things, but really, it was just noddles in a cup and a few junks.

She hummed a tone and went on with her day like they weren't here.

She figured she would leave them another hour to suffer, and it was amusing to see Dean squirm in his seat. As expected from Roman, nothing. She did hear him scream in surprise when she took him down, but that was it, nothing else had been done from him since then.

The door was heard being unlocked and Dean sighed in relief when Seth opened the door.

"Dean, Roman?" He took time to process what was going on.

He glared at the redhead. "Isn't that going too far?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't care."

Seth shook his head and went to untie Dean first. As soon as the ropes were loosened, Roman did the rest by himself while Seth worked on Dean. Lita crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared harshly at Seth, who ignored.

Roman sat up and stretched. He went to the microwave that held Lita's noddles and he took it. He began eating it and took a seat on the bed.

Dean sat up. "I know you were crazy!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Call me any names you want, as long as you learned that I'm crazy, and like tying people up when I'm angry."

Seth stared at her with wonder. How did she manage to tie Roman up as well?

"How did you tie him up?" Seth asked. Dean and Roman stared at her, both curious.

Roman wanted to know. Even if it happened to him it happened so fast he didn't get to register what was going on until he found himself on his stomach, arms behind him, being tied down.

Lita shrugged once again. "I learned a few things over the years."

Lita ushered them out. "Now let's go. You have an appearance on a talk show in ten minutes."

Dean glared. "But we didn't eat."

Lita didn't care if they were going to be hungry or not.

* * *

**I love this story and the amount of randomness I could do in this story. So expect more random stuff then this.**


	17. Vince calls

**Thanks for the reviews, really, I'm happy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Lita stared at the trio from the side. She couldn't believe that they were so different when in front of a camera, so nice. Hell, Roman was actually answering questions with full sentences, and also laughed on a few occasions. Of course she knew it was an act. They didn't do anything unless it benefited them. They only did this to seem much more likable with the WWE Universe. If the people liked you, so did the company.

Everyone wanted to be liked by the company.

While they were liked by Vince himself, Stephanie wasn't a big fan of the three at the moment. Not since Seth turned down a great opportunity, as she put it.

Lita suddenly got a call, and workers glared at her. She mumbled a quick apology and answered the phone. She walked away so the camera didn't pick up on her talking.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Lita!" Vince sounded excited, "How's my favorite diva?"

A smirk suddenly appeared, but quickly disappeared. He didn't call anyone unless it was urgent, and from the tone of his voice, he seemed to have an idea running through his head.

"Can I help you, Vince?" She asked, trying not to sound uninterested, but it was hard considering she had to keep her voice low.

Vince was either too happy to ignore, or didn't notice, "Yes. I was actually wondering if we can have a meeting before Raw. I'm at the next city where Raw is playing, and if you can bring my favorite trio over that would be great."

Lita felt relieve was over her body. She was hoping it was a story line that involved her getting more involved in the ring. She was getting use to being a manager and not much of a wrestler.

"Yes, Vince. When would you like us to get there?"

"As soon as possible, and when I mean that, I mean by tomorrow afternoon, I am a busy man after all. I tried booking a flight but it seems that it was already booked solid, so it mean you guys have to drive here."

Lita groaned. "Great."

"I have to go now, like I said, I'm busy. I'll call you tomorrow to set a meeting up. Does lunch sound fine? I wanted to try this nice restaurant down the street of my hotel, would you like that?"

Lita bit her lip, "That's fine Vince. I'll see you tomorrow."

She tucked her phone away, making sure it was on vibrate to not disturb anyone. She returned to her spot to see that they were asked the final question, and it happened to be about her.

"Our sources actually got news on Lita that she is not only apart of the group, but also managing you. How is it?" The man asked.

Dean glanced at Lita, playfulness in his eyes. "Do you want the truth, or do you want us to lie?"

Lita glared, not that he saw it since he turned back to the man.

"Honest?" The man questioned, not sure how to respond

Dean smirked, "She does an O-K job. She does a better job at managing then her wrestling skills, so it's bad."

Lita's eyes widened. If this wasn't live, she would have marched right up to him and slapped that damn smirk off his face. She nearly did when he looked at her and sent a quick wink.

Seth quickly spoke up. "I think she does a good job at both."

Dean looked at his friend, rolling his eyes, "Suck up."

"She did remind us about this interview while we forgot about it." Roman interrupted, wanting to actually get through an interview without the two bickering. It was amusing, but a waste of time.

Roman's stomach softly growled, and he looked at Lita with a glare, silently blaming her for sending them here without any food.

The interview ended with the man looking at the camera, thanking the three and waving goodbye.

Once the were announced that they were off, the three dropped the smile and Dean and Seth went back to bickering. Roman got off the seat and stalked his way over to Lita.

Normally Lita would have been intimidated at the sight of him, but with him walking towards her like that, it'll scare her shitless, but she was use to it by now. Lita stared up at him with brown eyes, blinking innocently, "Yes Rome?"

He grabbed her shirt and pulled her up, making her go on the tip of her toes. She bit her lip and grew nervous, "Uh.."

His stomach grumbled once again, and she understood. She becomes rude when hungry too. Knowing he wasn't going to put his hands on her, she brushed his hands off her, "Fine. We'll get take out but we have to stop at the hotel to grab our bags first."

Seth and Dean got off the set to join the two.

Dean heard and raised a brow, "Where we going, toots?"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't respond to that. "To the next city, _babe_," Babe rolled off her tongue with mock, "Vince wants to meet up with us for lunch tomorrow."

"I'm guessing it's about our story line." Seth stated.

Lita nodded. "We should go now, the sun is already setting and we need to stop at a few places before we hit the highway. I'm driving." She announced, since it was her car, she was driving first.

None complained, remembering the last time they argued for minutes about who drove first, Lita won.

After arriving at the hotel, and Vince giving the hotel a call about checking them out, they were on their way to a take out joint. While Lita didn't enjoy fast food, she had no choice. They were hungry, and so was she. They also had to be in the next city for tomorrow.

After they got the food, and dug into it as soon as it reached their grasp, they were on the highway. Lita often grabbed some fries, silently enjoying it, but knowing it would leave her stomach feeling funny later. Greasy food just wasn't for her.

But that didn't stop her from enjoying bite after bite after bite, until it was gone. Seth, not a fan of fries so much, offered his, which she gladly accepted. After that gesture, the two talked for a bit. While Roman and Dean got comfortable in the back and listened to the song silently playing, while Lita and Seth whispered in a low tone.

An hour or so, Seth woke up and didn't realize he fallen asleep. He remembered talking to Lita, and while she spoke, he slowly dozed off. Not that the conversation was boring or anything, he was just tired.

He rubbed at his eyes and stretched. The moon was high in the sky and Seth looked at the time. He was asleep for more then an hour. He looked at Lita, who didn't bother looking at him, but smiled. "You fell asleep on me."

"I was tired." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "With the amount of times you yawned today, I noticed."

Seth adjusted himself in seat and licked his lips, searching with his eyes for water. He pouted when he noticed he drank all of his. Lita made a face, "I'm out of water as well. Dean and Roman still have their drinks, haven't touched it yet."

Seth peeked at their drinks, noticing that they didn't get water, instead they had a large cup of soda from the fast food. He picked Roman's, knowing it was going to be Cola. The drinks Dean liked were to fizzy for him.

When Seth took a sip, he smiled in triumph, he was right.

He gently set the drink back in the cup holder, and looked back at Lita, "Can I drive now?"

She glanced at him for a second, "You want to?"

"Yeah. I have nothing better to do, not that talking to you isn't fun, but you look tired. You said it yourself, you were up since seven."

Lita slowly brought the car to a stop and they switched sides, alarming the two once they shut the door after switching. Roman peaked, but closed his eyes after noticing no real danger and that they just switched places. Dean on the other hand couldn't fall back asleep.

Dean took a sip from his drink, and Seth smiled, looking at the mirror, "Look who's up." Seth cooed.

Dean flipped him off and snuggled into the seat, closing his eyes to try and fall asleep. But that wouldn't happen. He had nothing better to do so he held his eyes close and tried figuring out how fast the car was going.

Lita snuggled against the seat as well and tugged Seth's sweater over her body, not that he minded. She looked so comfortable snuggled with his sweater.

Lita's face twitched, and she opened her eyes, feeling like someone was watching her. When she looked up at Seth, she softly smiled before closing her eyes. She sighed softly and relaxed her body.

Soon, Lita fell asleep and Dean started a conversation with Seth every once in a while to kill time, or until he grew bored and tried to sleep. But that never worked and he would start another conversation, and repeat.

A couple more hours later it was nearing to four. Seth drove for four hours straigh, stopping once to step out and stretch. When he entered the city he sighed, happy to be able to stop driving once they arrived at the hotel.

Once he parked, he woke the three up and they sluggishly walked to the hotel. Seth, being the quickest of the group, was busy checking in while the three entered the hotel. After a few agonizing minutes for all, they finally got their keys.

Fortunately for Lita, she got her own room. Vince must have thought they weren't comfortable with rooming with each other, but he didn't know that Lita would sleep in their room, and vice versa, from time to time.

Today wasn't one of those days and Lita was set on sleeping right away. Since her room was on the second floor, theirs on the eighth, she walked up the stair after saying goodnight.

The trio quietly made their way up their floor in the elevator. The annoying elevator music annoying Dean to no end. Before he could snap, and possibly swing his bag at the speaker, the door opened and Dean rushed out. He wasn't tired anymore, more annoyed then anything, and knew he wasn't going to get to bed anytime soon, so he started to wonder around on the other end of their room. Seth and Roman didn't bother, being tired and all, they let him do what he wanted.

* * *

The next morning, Lita was up early then them and went to their room an hour early before lunch. Vince called her half an hour ago, reminding her about the meeting and gave her the location before hanging up.

Lita, having Roman's key since he found no use of it, opened the door with ease. It sure beated banging on their door until one of them woke up to answer the door. She walked in, searching the room once, and went on with her task. She walked to the end of the room and opened the curtain, earning immediate reactions. Seth whined softly, Dean growled and turned away from the light, while Roman stuck his head under the pillow.

She rolled her eyes at their actions.

_So childish _

Lita grabbed Roman's pillow off his head and threw it to the floor, also yanking off the blankets so they couldn't cover themselves with it.

She went to Dean and repeatedly poked his shoulder, when he merely waved her off, she jumped onto his bed and began to bounce. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Get up, get up, get up, Dean!" She sang loudly, causing Seth and Roman to groan.

Dean merely stared at her with her interest, a smirk forming. "What a sight to wake up to." He mentioned her tank top and tiny shorts.

She stopped bouncing and smirked, "Get up and you might get to see more."

Dean immediately sat up, and she rolled her eyes before hoping off the bed. She started picking up their clothes that they threw off last night before getting into bed, and stuffed them into their bag.

Seth sat up, his legs dangling off the bed while he stretched. He blinked a couple times, not use to the light yet. Since Dean was the first to get out of bed first he got to use the bathroom first.

Seth went beside Lita and got onto his knees and began searching his bag for fresh clothes. Lita hummed a soft tune and grabbed Dean's bag and walked to the washroom, knocking on the door.

A few moment later Dean opened the door, a raised brow.

"Yes?"

She gave him his bag and he took it and closed the door.

Lita sighed, seeing that Roman was still sleeping. She walked over to his side of the bed and patted him gently on his bare back. "Get up Roman, we now have," She looked at the time, "Forty minutes."

She was shocked it took her twenty minutes to wake them up, not really counting the time it took to get here.

Roman grumbled a soft fine. He rolled over onto his back and stared at Lita with half lidded eyes, the sun being to harsh on his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in a glare and she did it back.

They later arrived at the restaurant, fifteen minutes late because they argued about who got to drive, Roman won that one this time. Roman smoothly parked the car and the group got out of the car and headed into the building.

Upon arriving, Lita's eyes caught Vince, along with his daughter and her husband, Hunter at the far end of the restaurant They haven't noticed them yet.

They only noticed once they walked towards them, Seth pushing Lita forward to go first.

Stephanie glanced up at Lita, "You're late."

Vince noticed that Stephanie was more then annoyed about this, knowing she was still mad at being rejected by Seth.

He spoke up. "But you're here now. So let's discuss business." Vince motioned to the available chairs.

"I'd like to try a new angle." Vince started.

**Another long chapter, seriously, I need to start making longer chapters. **

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


	18. In Motion

**I'm sorry for such a long delay. I'm not usually like this. I just needed to rethink about some things, and then I got busy. I have a job, and school. So it's kind of hard. But after these finals, and if I past, summer! Then I'll have all Summer to write!**

* * *

Lita took a seat next to Hunter while the three sat next to Stephanie, Seth making sure he sat far away from Stephanie as possible. He knew she was still upset, he could see it on her face.

Vince cleared his throat. They all turned their attention to Vince. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, and tension slowly rosed to the air. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

Vincent stared at Lita, "Lita, as their manager, I'd like to go over things with you privately first."

Lita nodded. She's managed before; she knew the drill.

The two got up and left.

Stephanie didn't hold back after she was positive Vince was out of ear shot.

She smirked, "You know, we wouldn't be here if you just accepted my offer, Rollins. That offer still stands."

Hunter sighed. If he couldn't convince Seth to join him already, he knew it wasn't going to work. He was tired of this story line, period.

"Shut up."

"What?"

Dean glared, "I said shut up. I'm already pissed being here, you talking doesn't help."

Stephanie mentally counted to three, and let out a sigh. If Vincent didn't have any power, she would have fired Dean with no hesitation. But because Dean knew that Vincent liked him, he ran his mouth like he wanted.

Hunter reached over and grabbed her hand to calm her.

Vince and Lita returned. Lita had a look of uncertainty when she sat back down on her seat, Vince did the same. He looked more confident now.

"Steph, the script please."

Stephanie reached down and pulled out a folder that held the scripts. She passed one each to Seth, Roman, Dean and Lita.

The three slowly read over it just to irritate Stephanie.

Once they got to the part that they didn't like, Dean shook his head, "No. The shield are not breaking up."

Stephanie nodded. "I'd just think it would be great to have Lita turn heel again. She does it very well. It won't be permanently. It'll just be a couple months, or a year."

Lita nodded. She didn't mind going heel. Especially since they won't go too deep into her personal life anymore.

"Seth will also turn heel too." Stephanie mentioned.

Seth's eyes widened. He never thought they would pick him to become a heel. Dean and Roman just seemed more of the heel type..

"That's ridiculous! Why do I have to become a heel?"

Stephanie smirked. "Because we're thinking of putting you two together. Lita will turn on the Shield, and so will Seth. The feud between you two will probably last for a good few months. Then, you will join the Authority. That hasn't been decided on how long it will last, but it will be a very long time!"

The amount of smugness in her voice tempted Dean to grab her hair and smash her face into something. But that wouldn't end well...

Lita processed the words and thought hard on it. She was fine with everything, but having to pair up with Seth didn't make sense.

Seth asked. "Why do I pair up with Lita?"

Hunter shrugged. "It was his idea of Seth becoming heel," Hunter pointed at Vince. "After she turns on you guys, Seth will kiss her and help with the beating."

Roman found that funny. He cracked a smile, but no one noticed.

Stephanie smiled. "It will be a great opportunity for all of you. Once you guys split up, you can start going after the big titles."

Dean smirked. "We already held the tag team titles, and the U.S titles. Do you not see them as _big titles_?"

"Well.."

Vince nervously interrupted. "Just think of the possibilities. You guys all dreamed of holding the WWE Championship when you were young. Splitting up and becoming individual wrestlers can achieve that."

Roman and Dean shrugged. They were still young. They still had a long career ahead of them. For now, they wanted to remain in the Shield for as long as they could.

Lita nodded. "I'm okay with the story line. I think it's about time we finally went our separate ways."

Dean frowned. "Why can't she just betray the Shield herself?"

Stephanie answered. "We want the Shield to break up. You guys had a good, long run. It isn't a permanent story line. The Shield will get back eventually."

Dean glanced at Seth. He had a feeling Seth wanted to go with this. The eagerness in his eyes told him. He shook his head.

Dean patted Seth on the back, "If that's what you want Seth. Then that's fine."

Seth gave a small smile. "It's not forever. It's just for now."

With that said. Roman, Dean, and Seth signed the contract.

The break up of the Shield was in motion.

Stephanie grabbed Seth's shoulder. "We'll talk some more later."


	19. Put on a show

**Whoo! I am actually so happy to be writing for this story again. I am out of writers block and can't wait to write some more. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on this story. Your reviews always makes my day!**  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

Seth have not heard from Dean and Roman since that day. They left Seth alone and he would think back to the meeting, not believing they just agreed to split up the Shield. Seth had been trying to get Dean or Roman to speak to him but they were always busy with training or made up some obvious lie to not hang out, Seth didn't think the outcome was going to be like this and was starting to get a little worried. He had tried multiple times with Stephanie to cancel the split of the Shield but Stephanie had told them the story line was already in works and didn't want to do anything about it.

Seth had only been able to keep in contact with Lita but she was mostly busy preparing for her big heel turn to bother with him anymore, they still talked on a few occasions. He had bumped into her a few days ago and asked if she was able to talk to Roman or Dean, her answer didn't made him feel any more confident.

He had enough after seeing Dean and Roman working out in the hotel gym, laughing it up like nothing was wrong. But as soon as they seen Seth walked in, they completely shut him out. Other stars that were working out thought it was strange to see the trio not speaking, and started to pity Seth. It made Seth feel even more pathetic, he ignored those feelings and got right to working out.

An hour and so had past and after the gym was empty enough, Dean motioned Seth over. Seth was more than eager to hop off the weight lifting machine and made his way to Dean and Roman.

"Hey." Dean greeted.

"You're mad." Seth got right to the point.

"Mad doesn't even cut it." Roman admitted.

Seth sighed and took a seat on the floor. He didn't like how they seemed to make it like it was his fault, but it was sort of Seth's fault for not giving them time to discuss over it because he was so eager with the story line, he didn't even think about how they would feel about it. It still wasn't entirely his fault, they would gain more out of this than him.

"Well don't make it seem like this is my fault, cause it's not." Seth defended. "You guys have an opportunity to go after titles now while I'll be taking all the heat."

Dean and Roman thought that over, they hadn't really thought it that way. They thought Seth wanted to go with the story line so he could be the one to go after the title, they didn't know Seth was looking out for them by taking the heat for the break up.

It was Dean's turn to sigh. He stood up from his seat and held his hand out to Seth, Seth took it and lifted himself off the ground. Dean motioned to the open space in the gym, he gave a playful smile. "Fight me."

Seth glared. "Don't go easy on me."

Dean smiled. "Losers buys the beer."

* * *

Lita was working her ass off with training. Vince wanted her to completely change her fighting style and wanted her to use more powerhouse moves than high flying moves. They wanted her to bring back her using her DDT as a finisher and wanted her to use more submissive moves from now on. It was difficult working out on her arm strength, before she would put all her workouts on her legs to be able to jump farther on the turnbuckle. Right now she was working out with a professional trainer to help her increase her arm strength and she was on her last workout for the day. They were trying to find a submissive move that would fit her heel persona, so far it wasn't a big success.

Once the trainer had left her she still continued to stay in the ring. She was practicing bouncing off the ropes because she hadn't done that in a while and felt like she was rusty. Lita stopped her actions after hearing familiar voices getting louder as they approached.

Lita leaned on the ropes and waited until they stopped in front of the ring to look up at her.

"What do you want?" She asked breathlessly.

"We're going out for drinks tonight. It's on Dean." Seth said proudly.

Dean didn't seem to pleased with his answer but quickly shrugged it off when Seth hadn't mentioned the fact he had beated him. Seth was gloating the whole drive here and Dean was a little relieved to not have to hear it again.

Lita nodded. "That's nice."

"And you're coming with us." Roman smiled.

It was very rare to see Roman in a playful mood around her, so she agreed to tag along after thinking over it. Besides, it was a while since she's hanged with them. As long as they were okay with waiting for her to take a shower and change. They didn't mind one bit and messed around in the ring while she did her thing.

Once Dean had pinned Seth to the ground in a headlock, he messed with his hair and smirked. "So, you're going to kiss Lita. Have you ever thought of that?" Dean asked while still keeping the hold.

Seth was too busy trying to find a way to get Dean and Roman to talk to him he hadn't really been concerned with the story line, he didn't think it was such a big deal how Dean was portraying it. It was just going to be a sloppy kiss and then going right back to beating Dean and Roman, he didn't have a reason to like the kiss knowing he was going to beat on Roman after it.

Seth managed to squirm out of the hold and put Dean into a headlock of his own. "Have you ever thought of it?"

Dean frowned. "The hell does that mean?"

Seth got off the mat and gave a teasing smile. "You're jealous."

Dean quickly kicked at Seth's feet and he lost balance, falling flat on his back. Dean grinned, "Yeah, cause I'm jealous of you kissing Lita and then beating Roman with a chair."

Seth gave an angry look. "Don't remind me."

Roman made his way to the two and helped them up.

Seth looked up at Roman. "I won't hit you too hard."

"Don't worry about me. I've taken chair shots before and it won't be the last. You have to make it look like you've been wanting to do it for a long time." Roman reminded him.

Dean nodded in agreement, Seth thought it over. He wasn't too sure if he can make it seem like he wanted to hurt Roman, he just wanted to get that night over with so he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"I'll try." Seth said.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go!" Lita shouted from the end of the room.

Seth's mood changed. "Better have money on you, Dean. I'm going to try to out drink Ro' tonight."

Roman chuckled and followed Seth out of the ring. Dean grumbled and checked his wallet, if Seth was serious about trying to out drink Roman, he was going to have to take more money out.

* * *

The four decided it was best to go to a bar at the outskirts of town that way they didn't have to run into many fans in the local area. It was at least a 45 minute drive, but they were happy to see not many people in the bar they had chose. Dean went with ordering the first round while Roman took a seat at the end of the bar, Seth and Lita followed. Dean didn't look too happy after joining them.

"Twenty six dollars for a round." Dean mumbled.

No one bothered to show any sympathy and picked up their drinks. Dean had downed his drink in less than two minutes while the others went at a steady pace, not downing it like Dean had. Dean patiently waited for the rest to finish up so he could order another round, he tried starting a conversation, but it didn't work out. Seth was set on finishing his cup while Lita asked Roman for advice on moves. The night hadn't been going like Dean had hoped, but he was kinda happy they were hanging out again.

The time came and they started talking about the story line; Seth and Dean were more concerned for Roman while Roman and Lita were more concerned about nailing the story line correctly.

"It all matters with how this goes down. We can hit you with the chair until you beg for us to stop, or do you think that's too much?" Lita asked all innocent like, it sent a chill down Roman's spine. Lita didn't look like she minded hitting him with a chair, she doesn't even mind it until he starts begging.

Roman was a bit reluctant about discussing it with Lita, but she had good points on how to make the attack seem more vicious, just to make the story line a bit more real, she also added that they could stop hanging out for a bit. Roman had tried going with it even Dean, but once they saw Seth working out alone, looking all lost and everything, they both cave in.

"Seth?" Dean suddenly asked.

Seth finished his last sip before replying. "What?"

"Want to start another round without them? Gives you a head start with Roman."

Seth didn't hesitate to agree, he quickly sent Dean away with his next order. He listened to their conversation and Lita explained to Roman how Vince wanted to change her move set.

"You should teach her something." Seth offered.

Roman wasn't too keen on buddying up to Lita, but since he knew more about powerhouse type moves than anyone in the group, he supposed he could mentor her a bit and give her some advice. He agreed to meet up with her tomorrow to work on finding her a signature submissive move, that is if he doesn't suffer a hangover.

Dean returned to the table with two new drinks for himself and Seth, they raised the glass before taking a long sip.

As the night went on, their tolerance for alcohol grew shorter.

* * *

"So, Lita," Dean started.

Suddenly the tension in the air rose because Seth and Roman knew from the tone in Dean's voice, the conversation wasn't going to be appropriate. But Lita looked ready, calm even.

"You take good care of Seth, got it?" It was a demand and Dean seemed like that was all he had to say, hoping that Lita got what he meant and didn't have to carry the conversation for long.

Unfortunately, she didn't, her confused face told him so. He cut her off before she could ask. "Listen, let me finish. When you turn heel, both of you. I want you two to be the best god damn heels everyone's ever seen. I want you," he pointed at Lita, "To look after Seth. I'm gonna be the first one to admit, but we're worried about Seth. Try to not let him get hurt so much." Dean's speech was full of mistakes left and right but Lita managed to understand most of it.

She was a bit hurt by it. Of course they were going to be great heels. She had hands on experience with how to get the crowd riled up to the wrong things, she knew the right gestures to make, how to speak, and how to act. She was going to let Seth win most of the times without even trying because she was that good. The one Dean should be worried about was Seth, he didn't seem like the heel type. With Lita thinking so little of Seth, she hoped he proved her real wrong.

"I know what I'm doing Dean." She really did, she had a plan. Even now, she wasn't as intoxicated as him. The plan for tonight was to ditch the rental and get a cab, she might as well look after them and make sure they get back to their room.

"When you kiss, put on a show." Dean teased.

Lita rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch. It was nearing midnight and she was hoping to get some advice from Roman in the morning, it didn't seem like it at this rate. Roman was already past drunk. He nearly feel asleep a couple times and was warned by the staff multiple times about his foul mouth, Dean and Seth weren't really Lita's main concern. Dean was also drunk, but not as drunk as Seth. Seth couldn't even get out of the booth without stumbling all over the place. Dean had to come with him to the bathroom along the night, the two still wouldn't stop laughing about it.

When Dean ran out of money, Roman had to help pay for the last drinks, tbat was when they finally decided it was time to leave. Lita was more than happy to leave.

Lita stepped outside before them and quickly called for a cab on her phone. They would have to wait for a while, but maybe the fresh air would help cool them down before the cab arrived.

Seth had stumbled to the ground the minute he stepped outside. Dean didn't hold back his laugh while Roman tried to hide his smile, Lita went to Seth's side and helped up as gently and slowly as she could.

"You okay?" She asked, even knowing he would say he was when he wasn't.

He mumbled a yes and started to lean on her for support. Trying to out drink Roman had not gone like Seth planned, Lita just knew he would suffer in the morning and she felt sympathetic for him.

Lita stood in an awkward stance while she tried to balance against Seth's full weight. When the cab pulled up next to them, Lita had to help all of them in. Once everyone was seat belt up and ready to go, she hopped into the front next to the driver. The cab roamed aimlessly around the streets until Lita finally managed to get Dean to tell her where they were staying at. (He was actually less drunk than the two)

The cab fare was a bit pricey because once they got close to the city, there was a bit of traffic. Even at midnight there was traffic. Roman barely had enough change to make a dollar, Dean was broke, and so was Seth, meaning Lita had to pay the entire fare on her own and would remind them in the morning. The cab driver was nice enough to help Lita get them out of the vehicle and she was more than grateful. She gave him a good tip once he was done.

She managed to get them into the elevator without a bad incident happening. The drive seemed to have sobered up Roman a little and he was a sort of helpful with Seth, allowing the younger man to lean on him instead of Lita.

But as soon as they got to their room, Roman started apologizing to Lita about his attitude. He didn't stop apologizing even when she told him it was okay, and Lita knew that he was still infected by alcohol. It was kind of funny to Lita to have Roman follow her around the room while apologizing for the littlest thing. She had fun with it and actually pretended to be mad at him for being so irresponsible, he had looked so embarrassed and started apologizing right away.

Once she had her fun, she sent him to bed and left their room to go to hers.


End file.
